On a Clear Day You Can See Gold Stars
by stokette
Summary: When small town golden boy, Sam Evans, met Broadway starlet, Rachel Berry, neither thought they had found forever, but as time passed it became harder and harder to deny the possibility. AU/Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked in to his home of the last four years. He hated this house. In fact, he hated Lima. It wasn't so much the people there. No, he actually liked them. It was more the place itself. The physical realm of Lima, Ohio. It certainly wasn't Savannah. Sam and his family hardly ever went back home to Georgia anymore, where life was care free and time spent didn't hold so much- heartache. That's right, to Sam, Georgia was still home. Even after four years of living in the average midwestern town.

Oh, Sam tried to think of reasons he liked Ohio. It was the very beginning of May. The cusp between Spring and Summer that made the weather fluctuate to his liking. The warmer breeze reminded him of the Georgia sun. It reminded him of days spent at the port watching the ships come in or the times he spent out on Sullivan's Island. The times when he could run through an open field or walk cobblestone streets soaking in the history that the past left behind.

Sam shook his head, trying to get the lingering thoughts of his former home to dislodge themselves. He felt like an old man, caught reminiscing back on a life that will never be again. In all reality he was only nineteen years old, but when troubles come a knocking… well sometimes you just have to grow up and sometimes it has to be fast. Life has a way of changing even the most innocent of hearts. Reality has a way of grounding you to the cold hard earth despite when even the strongest of wills struggles to be set free.

It was the memories here, he thought to himself. The last year and a half had been hell and he didn't understand why things like this had to happen. The perfection of what could have been constantly haunting him like the Gray Man of Pawley's Island back in South Carolina warning the residents of an impending hurricane. Though the Gray Man himself was considered to be a miracle in disguise of a ghost. How could his memories, dreams, and hopes ever be so much a promise as a miracle?

See, even his short short time spent down in Charleston was better than Lima. Maybe it was just the call of the South that beckoned him these days. Maybe he just longed for a simpler life, at a slower pace. Something in which he could hold on to.

"Sammy!" Sam was thrown from his inner musings by the small energetic three year old that had jumped in to his arms. This life, here in Lima, was the only one the small boy had ever known and he had not a care in the world. So why couldn't Sam? Why couldn't he find his happiness amongst the dark? Sam knew why, it was because he had stopped looking, stopped reaching out. He wasn't giving up completely, but yet had written certain happinesses in life off. There were some things that just could not possibly be.

"Hey sport." Sam chuckled tiredly. Physically he wasn't tired, but mentally he was exhausted.

"Stevie! Leave your Uncle alone! You know he just got off work!" Sam's older sister Stacey yelled from the kitchen. Stacey knew it wasn't his work that brought Sam down, but all of the thoughts that swirled in her brother's head. She knew that he had hoped to have kept it all to himself, but she knew. Stacey knew Sam had become so jaded, drawing away from the world to still himself in their quiet bubble of a home and to say she was worried about him would be a heavy understatement. Hell, she wasn't the only one who worried. Some times Stacey wished her father would just talk to Sam, bring him back. But Sam and Dwight were so much alike and Stacey feared her father had fallen down the slippery slope himself. It wasn't easy trying to hold her family together and yet try to build one up of her own. "Apologize to your Uncle and then come back here in the kitchen and finish your picture for Grandma!"

"Sorry Sammy." Stevie pouted.

"Eh, it's okay little dude. I don't mind a welcome committee every now and then."

"What's a welcome commi- commi. That thing you just said?" Sam smiled down at his nephew. He should spend more time with the little guy. Stevie's dad, Luke, worked so much sometimes struggling to climb that ladder that Sam worried Stevie would get lost somewhere in the fray. Luke wouldn't let that happen. Deep down Sam knew this, still it couldn't hurt to spend more time with him himself.

"It's pretty much a group of people that welcome you to a place when you get there." Sam explained to the child and ruffled his hair.

"That's cool." Stevie said accepting the explanation rather quickly and then zooming off into the kitchen. Sam chuckled at his nephews antics. Some times he wished he could find something to make him feel so carefree as a young child with no worries, most times he just wanted to- survive. But it was good right? He still wanted to survive. Maybe though, maybe Sam could find some worth more than just living. At least, he hoped one day he would.

"Samuel?" Sam heard the weakness in her voice and hung his head. Today wasn't a good day. He could tell just from the octave of her voice and the worry began to cloud his vision. She had been his rock all these years and now he watched as she crumbled before him. He couldn't let on that he worried so much, it in turn would worry her so he tried to shake it away the best he could and made his way into the living room.

It was her favorite place, adorned with pictures of their family and trinkets with memories. Her piano sat beside the window so she could be inspired from the beauty of the creation that she looked out upon. The room held every video she had of her children. It was the first place where guests had been ushered in and sat together with her loves and shared laughter and contentment. This was the room where she felt the most at home and this was the room where Mary Evans mostly now lived.

"Hey Mama." Sam said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. He revered the woman as his father and sister did. She was a Saint. The very and ultimate essence of their existence. Without her Sam was convinced the sun would not shine, the world would not turn on it's axis. Life would cease to exist. It troubled him so that it kept him up most nights.

"Don't worry so much Sam. I'm just tired is all." Sam looked away for a moment. His mother could always read him like a book. He was ashamed he couldn't hide his feelings so easily from her. She deserved for once to think he was actually happy again. "How was work today?"

"It was alright." Sam said sitting on the couch beside his mother's recliner. He tried to rub away the worry as if it was etched on his face. He tried to relax into the comfort of the couch. He tried, but knew in the end he had failed. "Nothing too exciting just stocking shelves as usual."

Working at the local Publix as a floor stocker wasn't exactly Sam's idea of a dream job, on the contrary it was far from it, but things happen and you do what you gotta do. You trade your dreams in for what life has offered you and you take it without question. He replayed the mantra in his head. Perhaps if he said it enough he would believe it all for the best. Perhaps it would make it easier- better. Sam, however, knew it was just another lie he used to convince himself he was ok with all this. That he was ok with the fact that the joy had been so utterly stolen from his life. Ok with the fact that he may never know such joy again.

"When are you and Noah going to start back up on the pool cleaning business?" Mary asked trying to change the subject. Trying to find something, anything that would bring her boy back from the brink. She knew the last year and a half had been hardest on him. She just wished he could find the good in life again. It was out there waiting on him, if he would only go look for it.

"Soon I guess. You know the business side is Puck's thing. I'm just along for the ride." Sam gave a small smile that brought a glimpse of hope to his mother. Sam wasn't completely lost. Mary knew that much at least. He was just waiting for something to come along that was worth his time again, worth his fervor. Something that would cause him to dream again. She often wondered if it wasn't perhaps a something, rather than a someone. The thought made her smile. Sam was young he still had time to find love, but one of her greatest hopes had been that she would at least be able to get to witness that love. To know in her heart that Sam would be ok.

"Well I'm sure things will get much more interesting once it does start up. Things are always interesting with Noah."

Sam laughed. "That's for sure. Well Ma, I wreak of various foods and their by products." Mary just shook her head and smiled at Sam. Humor was a good sign. Sam, her Sam wasn't too far gone as long as he still smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said before getting up and kissing his Mom's forehead.

"Alright son." She said as Sam made his way to the stairs. He climbed them one by one as if the lifting of each leg was such a daunting task. He wondered when he had become so jaded. When had life crippled him into his present state? The answer was easy- one and a half years ago. All of these years they had faced the guillotine waiting for it to drop. When it didn't they had breathed deeper, but the execution was only postponed. One day it would finally drop and Sam would fall completely apart, for despite the love of his family he truly felt he would have no one to rescue him from the despair. His family would be too busy falling apart as well and he wondered if he had not pushed his friends too far away.

He was just about to get in the shower when his phone rang. It was Noah Puckerman that was calling. Sure it wasn't unusual for Puck to call him. I guess you could say that they were best friends. If you could even call it a friendship anymore. Yes, Sam had pulled away from even the people outside of his family he considered the closest. However, Puck and his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, (someone who Sam also considered a friend) were the only two who hadn't given up on him. They knew of his struggles and tried desperately to help. Try as they may they had just not had any luck. But the thought that they even still tried was enough for Sam.

He let the call go to voicemail. Sam promised himself he would call Puck back after he felt less like the inside of a grocery store. After all Puck and Quinn had done for him, they deserved at least that much. Even if Sam knew they deserved more.

Sam took his time in the shower, leaning with both hands on the wall and letting the water flow down his back. It relaxed him and with all the stress of everything- he needed it. He needed to have some sense of refreshment. Some sense that things could some how get better. Perhaps he could wash away the growing apathy that clouded his mind?

Once the water ran cold he turned off the spray and grabbed a towel. He jerked his head from his face when he noticed his phone was ringing again. It was Puck's ringtone and Sam wondered why his friend had grown so impatient. He walked through the en suite bathroom in to his room and grabbed the phone that was laying on the four post bed. He had three missed calls and two texts from Puck. Deciding to just call the dude back he hit redial and waited for the phone to connect.

"About time brosky! Can't answer a damn call." Puck was worried about Sam, but he couldn't just come out and say it. That wasn't how things worked with the guy anymore. He missed his friend. He missed when they were in a garage band together and spent time talking about chicks and drinking beer. But Sam- he didn't come around anymore and had quit the band. And though Puck knew why, it was still a hard pill to swallow. He didn't want to lose his friend.

"Sorry dude, I was in the shower. What's the deal?" Sam could hear the worry that was evident in Puck's voice. He knew it was wrong of him to draw away from his friend, but he hadn't been able to help it. So he offered up a sense of normalcy the two had previously shared in conversation. It was the best he could do now.

"Ok so here's the thing. Quinn and I are going to The Barn Burner tonight. You know a lot of peeps is gonna be there and she wants to get her drunk on. And you know what my woman wants, she gets." Ah, The Barn Burner, thought Sam. Even the mention of the place brought a smile to his lips. He had good memories of that bar. There is it, Sam thought again, another reason to like Lima. Another reason to get himself out of this- fog.

"Okay… so what's this got to do with me?" Sam was intrigued now at the mention of his former haunt. The place he spent so much time at as a senior in high school and even after his second return to Lima.

"Dude! We want you to come with! You never chill with us anymore. Just work and home, man- that's no life." It was Puck's way of showing his worry. Sam knew this as much, but he didn't know if he had it in him anymore. That Sam- the one who frequented the beloved bar- seemed such a shadow to him now.

"I don't know. I mean you know things have been more than a little rough lately. I just haven't felt like going out." It was the truth. Sam had always tried to be honest with his friend. Making up excuses wasn't his style.

"Oh come on dude! You gotta live a little. Party it up. Come get your drunk on with us! Besides Quinn has some one she wants you to meet." And there is was Sam thought. Quinn was trying to set him up- again. This would make her fifth attempt upon his return to this wretched town. Each time before an utter failure. Most of the girls had absolutely no taste, no personality. He hated to say it but each one had been stereotypical bimbos and yes though he looked the part he was never really attracted to them. If anything, when it came to love, he wanted to be able to woo the woman. An epic sort of love- one like his parents had. One he wasn't even sure existed for him.

"Ok yeah now I'm definitely not going. You do remember the last blind date Quinn set me up on was a total bust?" The last one of her "college tries" if you will, had ended as a disaster. All the girl cared about were his looks and the fact that he came from big money. The girl was completely shallow. He tried and failed to hold an interest beyond that with her. Maybe he just didn't try hard enough. What ever the case, simply put, it was by no means meant to be.

"I know bro, but this chick's different. I promise. She's like Quinn's BFF and she's back in town for the summer. And dude, it's not really a blind date. There will be an ass of people there. Quinn just wants you to meet her. Plus if you show, it'll give Quinn a reason to spend more time with me and not feel like she's gotta hang out with her girl. But if you don't- dude I'll never live it down. Come on man, don't put me in the dog house with your bull shit." Puck almost begged and Puck, well he never begged- unless Quinn was behind it. She must be pushing this set up hard.

Sometimes Sam wondered if Puck and Quinn were really that good for each other. They fought like crazy and they've been on again and off again so many times since high school it wasn't funny. And things only got worse when Quinn was away at Yale. They would accuse each other of cheating and break up. Only to come back home on breaks practically leaping into the other's arms, stating how sorry they were and that each other was the only one for them. Then the fighting would eventually start all over again. Quinn could be a real bitch to Puck when she wanted to be, but then Puck could be a real douche to Quinn so maybe they just evened each other out. No matter the spectrum they were passionate, Sam could at least give them that much.

"Please dude, if not for yourself or even for Quinn and least do it for me." Sam laughed internally. By the way Puck was talking he and Quinn were on the more love side of the spectrum, but if Sam said no it would drift to anger. That was Quinn for you, holding over Puck's head things he couldn't control. How could Sam deny his friend? If the situations were reversed Puck would be there no questions asked. It's just how the dude worked.

"Alright , fine dude, I'll show." Sam knew he would regret it. He just knew it, but he agreed any way.

"Thanks bro! It's gonna be awesome! Be at the Barn Burner at 9. That's when the good shit starts."

"Got it dude. See you then." Sam hung up his phone and walked over to his closet. "Just great, what have I gotten myself in to?" Different or not he highly doubted he and this girl would hit it off. So many people were quick to judge Sam by appearances alone. In a way, however, Sam could understand. He himself has been guilty of the very same thing. He steeled himself and turned to the mirror on the inside of the door of his closet.

"You will not judge this woman before you have met her. You will give this one an honest to God chance and if it doesn't work out- it doesn't work out. But she at least deserves the chance. She at least deserves your all. Who knows, Sam, it may actually be different this time. She may actually be the one."

Sam laughed at his pep talk focusing in on the last part. It would be a miracle if he actually found "the one" in this girl. He wasn't even sure if there was a such thing as "the one" anymore. Much less the off chance he would meet her on this night, on this day of March 1, 2014. And then he began to wonder, what if he did? What if she was "the one"? The nerves hit him like a bucket of ice. He was at least grateful that beer would be involved. Maybe it would give them a slight chance. Because Lord knows walking into this and having to be completely sober would ruin him. There was just too much at stake now and with his current state of mind how could he ever expect it to go well?

* * *

Sam looked at his watch. He was running late, but it took him forever to decide on what outfit to wear. He didn't know why he was nervous, it's not like this would actually work out. It never worked out when people tried to set him up and why did people want to set him up so much? Was there really anything wrong with just being alone for a while. Sam sighed and looked in the mirror once more. He had promised himself that he would give it his all, but the more time that ticked away the more his insecurities got the best of him. He had yet again pulled another 180.

"Fuck it." He said and grabbed his keys and cell off the dresser. He could do this. He could put his petty doubts aside and give this one his all. He could. He was Sam Fucking Evans after all. His phone buzzed and he opened up the message.

_From: Puck_

_Dude, where are you?_

He shook his head and began typing as he descended the stairs as quickly as he could without falling. The last thing he needed was another distraction. Another hold up. Perhaps destiny awaited and yes there were the nerves again.

_From: Sam _

_I'm leaving the house now._

Sam immediately received another text.

_From: Puck_

_Good. Quinn was getting pissed. She thought you were bailing._

Of course she would accuse him of ditching out on them. Quinn knew it would hurt Sam's pride and hoped it would speed him up a bit. She was afraid the longer he waited the worse the prognosis of the meeting would be on him.

_From: Sam_

_Tell her I said 'Oh Ye of little faith.'_

_From: Puck_

_Twinkle Twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at? Get your ass here now Evans! :) -Quinn_

Sam laughed. Not only could he imagine how Quinn probably snatched the phone away from Puck, but he quotes the Bible and she quotes Lewis Carroll. Of course he only know's it's from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland because that is one of the books Quinn used to help him with his dyslexia back in high school. Sam shook his head and sent off another text.

_From: Sam_

_On my way, Alice. Chill out._

Sam may of wished Quinn had used a more manly selection of books to help him with his problem at times, but he would be forever grateful that she cared enough to help in the first place. The least he could do was show her he remembered. Sam pocketed his phone and bypassed the living room for the kitchen.

"You sure it's okay that I go out tonight?" He asked his sister.

"Sam, go… and here." Stacey put two twenties in Sam's hand. "Have fun little bro. You deserve it."

Sam knew arguing with his sister about the money would go nowhere so he pocketed it and gave her a hug. He didn't really need it, but he figured it was Stacey's way of being apart of the 'fun.' "Thanks Stace, call me if you need me ok."

"I won't need you Sam. GO."

"Just- say it Stace. Please? I'll feel better about leaving." It was true. Sam hadn't gone out in a long time and doing so was causing him some anxiety.

"Fine. I'll call you if I need you, but I won't need you." She said the last part with a wink and Sam left the kitchen and went in to the living room.

"Hey, ma, I'm gonna head out to meet Puck and Quinn." Sam said giving Mary a hug.

"Good. Go have fun, Samuel. I worry about you."

"Love you." Sam said ignoring his mother's final comment. She needn't worry about him so much. It was her that he needed to worry about.

"Love you too."

Sam left the house and jumped into his blue and tan 1987 Ford F150 XL. He loved that old truck. He still couldn't believe his dad traded him a brand new Chevy Avalanche for it last year. This truck may have been older than him, but that didn't matter to Sam. Most people upon asking would have called him crazy, but Sam just liked the feel of the truck. It was perfect for him. He had tweaked it a little bit though. The radio now included an iPod dock and he replaced the speakers. He hit shuffle on iPod and threw it to the dash hoping the random music would lift his mood a bit and calm his ever growing nerves.

Sam arrived at The Barn Burner twenty minutes late. The parking lot was full so he had to park in the back. Sam didn't mind, he usually parked back there anyways, that way whenever he felt like leaving it was easier to get out of the lot. Sam walked into the bar that was setup to look like the inside of a barn. He loved this place and if he was honest it was because they never carded him. Well that and the fact that they weren't afraid to play a little country music, which Sam liked to listen to from time to time. He handed over ten bucks to Michelle at the window and signed in under Jack Black.

Michelle laughed. "Nice one Sam! You must be here to meet um… Bruce Springsteen, Marilyn Monroe, and Barbra Streisand?" She said looking down the list at the names Puck had scribbled down.

"Yeah that sounds like my crew." Sam laughed back. "You know where they're at?"

"Over on the left side of the dance floor. Have fun Sammy boy." She said as Sam walked through the opening.

"Oh I will!" Sam yelled and then winked at Michelle. She was always nice to him so he always thought the least he could do was flirt with her. But that's as far as it was ever going to go. Not that Michelle wasn't a pretty woman. She was, but Sam just never felt the need to pursue her and the girl never pursued him in return. A casual flirt here and there was all they would ever be.

Sam finally spotted Puck and made his way through the crowd of people over to where he was. "It's fucking packed." He yelled to Puck over the music and Puck chuckled.

"Yeah man, it's ladies night!" Puck slapped Sam on the back. "Oh and speaking of ladies…" Puck wiggled his eyebrows as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sammy boy!" a very inebriated Quinn yelled and then threw her arms around Sam, pulling him into a hug. "I'm soooo happy you came! Come here I have some one I want you to meet." Quinn grabbed Sam's hand wasting no time. She pulled him over to a table off to the side where a small brunette was sitting nursing a Pina Colada. "Sam this is Rachel, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Sam Evans."

Rachel looked up at Sam almost disinterested, but then stood holding out her hand. "Hi," was all she said. Sam immediately noticed how short the girl was, but in a cute sort of way. Her style was different, she was wearing a shirt with a rather large gold bow printed on it and well… yeah it was different. But clothes aside, she was- well she was beautiful. It wasn't a conventional beauty, but a beauty non the less. Her brown hair was long and looked silky. She had big brown doe eyes that Sam felt could draw him in for days. And then there was this confidence about her that-

"Earth to Sam!" Quinn yelled. "Are you gonna say hi back?" She giggled when Sam shook his head out of it's haze. A smirk found it's way to Quinn's face, she knew Sam would like Rachel. Now if only she knew for sure that Rachel liked Sam. Of course Quinn thought the two were perfect for each other, but that didn't mean it would work out.

"Sorry, hi." He said taking Rachel's out stretched hand.

"Hey brosky! Here ya go." Puck said handing Sam a bottle of Coors Light causing him to drop the hand he had been shaking. "The mountains are blue dude!"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah they are!" Sam and Puck high fived whiled Quinn and Rachel just rolled their eyes.

Rachel wasn't highly impressed with Sam. Sure he was good looking. Okay, she admitted to herself, Sam was hot. But did that really matter? She wasn't THAT shallow. Sam just seemed kind of dim witted if you will. She immediately thought of him as a blonde Noah. Oh God, not another one she thought. What was Quinn thinking? This was never gonna work.

"Puck baby!" Quinn yelled a little louder than needed. "I wanna dance!" Quinn laid on the drunk girl act quick. A) it was more fun and B) it gave her a better excuse to leave Rachel with Sam. Not that she wanted to abandon the girl, she just knew Rachel wouldn't give him a chance at all if she was hanging around. Quinn needed to make sure she and Puck gave them enough space. She just knew Rachel and Sam would hit it off, but they had to be able give each other a chance first.

"Anything for you Babe!" Puck smiled kissing Quinn on the cheek and before Sam and Rachel knew it they were left alone at the table by themselves. Rachel seemed a little wary to Sam that Quinn was leaving her alone with him. She had this look about her that made him think there was no way she was even remotely interested in getting to know him.

Sam gave a half smile back to Rachel. He thought of asking her to dance, but the girl had already sat down. He had two options sit down and try to make conversation with some one who seemed to be less than interested in him or just bail. He couldn't just bail. It wasn't in him to do that so he sat across from her at the table. It was going to be a long night.

Rachel on the other hand had sat back down hoping Sam would go away. She knew it sounded horrible, but she had even gone as far as to wear this atrocious outfit from her high school days in hopes of dissuading the boy. She really didn't want to do this. This- as in the whole summer fling thing. Because realistically she knew that was all this could be. At the end of the summer she would go back to New York and this guy- he would be in Lima. She just didn't see how that could ever work. She tried that with Finn Hudson and it was a disaster. Besides, she thought, he doesn't really look so interested. He didn't even ask her dance.

Rachel found herself surprised, however, when Sam sat down across from her. She gave him an out and he didn't take it. She began to think that maybe he was interested, not that it mattered to her. She wasn't going to waste her summer with some random guy Quinn thought was perfect for her. No matter how hot she thought said random guy was. No, it wasn't what she had come home for. She had come home to take a rest from her hectic life she had made for herself and hopefully try to get her bearings back while also enjoying her time with her fathers, mother, and friends. Rachel was nineteen for God's sake! It was entirely too early for her to be burnt out.

"So your Quinn's best friend?" Sam asked after racking his brain for a good opener. He knew he sounded dumb, but for the life of him he was growing even more nervous if that was possible. He had never been so nervous over a girl before.

"Yeah, since freshman year in high school." Rachel answered hoping that the time would pass by quickly. She wondered when an acceptable time to ask to go home was. She could always call her mom or dads. They would come and rescue her in a heartbeat.

"You wen't to McKinley?" Sam was curious now. If Rachel went to McKinley why hadn't he met her before?

"Yes, but I left in Spring of 2010 to be home schooled by my mom."

"That explains why I hadn't met you before." Sam laughed. "I didn't move here until 2011. Can I ask why you ended up being home schooled? I mean you don't have to answer…"

Rachel cut Sam off. "It's okay. I started being home schooled when I got my first role on Broadway. My mom and I moved to New York so I could live out my dream. Home school was just easier."

"Broadway?" Sam thought for a minute.

Rachel shook her head, he could not be this dense.

Just as Rachel was about to explain what Broadway was Sam spoke up. "Rachel Berry! You had a couple of pop hits last year didn't you? Oh shit! You were the original Mary Jane in that Spiderman musical!"

Rachel smiled and thought that maybe Sam wasn't as dumb as she thought. "Yes that was me."

"God I would have never thought it, did you dye your hair or did you have to wear a wig because to be authentic…"

Rachel cut Sam off again. Though a little on the geeky side, he was starting to grow on her. "It was a wig. Did you see the show?"

"Oh no." Sam answered kind of bummed. He had wanted to, and his mom and he had even made plans to. It just never worked out. "I didn't, but my mom told me about it. She's sort of a Broadway nut."

"Really? I adore Broadway and not just because it made me a star. I had wanted to be on Broadway since I was three. Originally they thought I was a little young to be playing Mary Jane, but my vocal talent proved too much for them to pass up. After the show ended up being such a success the offers just came rolling in and well yeah- Broadway's wonderful." Rachel laughed and then began to think perhaps she was being to self involved so she changed the subject. "You said you moved here in 2011? From where?"

"Savannah, Georgia. My dad's entire family lives there." Sam said with a smile. "My mother is originally from Lima, but eventually moved with my dad down there after they got married. But then my grandfather passed and left us all the land up here and a house. My folks tried to sell it but it didn't work out so they moved us here and let one of my cousins have our old house."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather." Rachel said not really knowing what else to say. She then decided on simple. "Quinn said you still live here in Lima? Do you go to one of the local community colleges?"

Sam started getting a little uncomfortable. He was just a simple floor stocker, while Rachel was on her way, if not already considered there, to superstardom. Now that he had remembered her name he had also remembered hearing that she just came off a sold out tour. Her music, though not his style, was global. Where as Sam was small town. Not that being a floor stocker was in his original plans. "No, um, I work at the Publix and help Puck during the summer with his pool cleaning business."

"Oh." Rachel didn't know how to respond. Sam wasn't even in college. Of course she hadn't gone to school either, but that was because she already had a booming career. Did he not even try? Why wouldn't someone at least try to better their life? Rachel couldn't fathom it at all and instantly needed to know more. But as if he knew she was going to ask, Sam spoke.

"Um…" Sam said now feeling really uncomfortable. What was Quinn thinking, he thought. Sam knew now without a shadow of a doubt this couldn't work. There was no way he would ever be good enough for this girl. "I'm gonna go get another beer. Would you like a refill on your drink?"

"Oh, um, no thanks. One's enough for me." Rachel was perplexed. It had been going better than she thought it would and God forbid it, but she had actually started to find herself interested in Sam. She thought he had been interested as well. Was he backing out on her now?

"Alright." Sam said leaving the table and heading over to the bar.

Quinn came barreling over to Rachel, sending Puck up after Sam. "Soooooooo?"

"Sooooo what?" Rachel asked back coyly.

"How's it going Rach?" Quinn was much too excited to find out if they had hit it off yet or not.

"I don't know, Quinn,. I mean he is interesting, but I told you I just really don't want to get involved with anyone right now."

"But Rach-el!" Quinn whined. "Sam and you are perfect for each other! I just know it and you've already said he's interesting! Why not just give it a chance?"

"He's not even in school Quinn. He has no ambition. Not that it should matter because I'm only here for the summer." Rachel said as she enunciated each of those last words.

"That's because he was drafted to play baseball for the Yankees right out of High School. He played for the Class A affiliate the Charleston RiverDogs, but chose to come back when…"

Puck who heard the tale end of the conversation coming back from the bar quickly butted in. "Hey hey hey ladies!" He shouted at the two, then pulled Quinn to the side and whispered "That's not your story to tell babe, you know how Sam gets."

Quinn nodded and then finally admitted to herself that she was more than a little drunk. She couldn't believe she almost told Rachel Sam's story. Puck was right, it was his to tell, not hers, she just hoped Sam would tell her. If not it's almost impossible to really get him. She decided the best thing to do would be to change the subject. "You know what we should do!" She yelled as Sam came back to the table with his beer.

"Quinn I believe you were just telling me why…"

Quinn cut Rachel off, "We should go to the lake!"

"Hell yeah!" Puck yelled. "I love going out there! I can stop and get some beers and we can just chill. What you guys say? You in Sam? Rachel?"

"I don't know…" Rachel said. She wasn't really that much of an outdoors kind of girl and wondered what would be going on in this visit to the lake. Noah's description of drinking and hanging out was overly vague. God, what if they wanted to swim or something? She didn't bring a swim suit and she was not okay with the idea of skinny dipping.

"I'm down for the lake." Sam smiled thinking about being out in the open away from noise and just breathing the clean air.

"Come on Rach! It'll be so much fun! Just the four of us! And it's so beautiful out there at night!" Quinn begged pulling on Rachel's arm.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." Rachel said smiling and giving in. Maybe she can get Quinn alone so she can find out what the girl was about to say earlier.

"Yay!" Quinn squealed and then jumped up and down.

The other three just laughed as they made their way out to the trucks.

"Hey Sam! We'll meet you there?" Puck yelled.

"Yeah man. I'll meet you at the spot." Sam yelled back as he got into his truck. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought to himself and smiled. He may not be good enough for Rachel, but who's to say they can't be friends? He needed his friends, now more than ever. Maybe opening himself up to the possibility could bring him out of his funk. Maybe… then again could Sam be just friends with her?

* * *

Sam arrived at the lake before Puck got there with the others. He backed up his truck so that the tail end was facing the shore, rolled down his windows and picked up his iPod. Shuffling through his playlists he found the one he was looking for and hit play. Nothing could be more perfect to Sam in the moment, than listening to the mix of melodies now softly playing out of his speakers and watching the moon's glow off the lake from a perch on the tailgate of his truck.

Before he knew it, Puck's truck was backing in beside his. He heard the laughter of his best friend and the two girls as they climbed out of the cab. Grabbing, a cooler from the back seat Puck came around to his tailgate and popped the latch causing the back to open. He jumped up, pulled the lid off the cooler and threw Sam a beer. There was no need to exchange pleasantries, not out here where the quiet had become their friend.

Rachel and Quinn had pulled each other to a small dock out in front. Sam looked out at the two girls who were laughing and whispering into each others ears. Rachel moved her hair back slightly and the shine of the moon light caught her face. Never in his life had Sam seen something so beautiful as watching Rachel's mega watt smile beam in the natural ambience the setting offered. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed this back in the bar, he thought to himself. Of course, he noticed she was beautiful, but what he hadn't noticed was the extent of her beauty. The soft features of her face, those doe eyes- he had thought before he could get lost in- had now become like swirls of chocolate, the way her body curves perfectly, the longest legs he had ever seen, but it was her smile that gained his full attention. That smile- that smile was causing him more joy than waking up Christmas morning as a child- a joy he hadn't felt in a long time. Sam wished with all his might in that one moment that he had been the one to put that smile there. When his eyes looked up to momentarily meet those brown orbs, he shook his head away, calling himself a fool to think she could ever be his.

Had Sam been staring at her, Rachel thought as she looked at the blonde sat upon his truck bed staring out across the lake. There was a sadness in his eyes she couldn't place. Maybe she had read him wrong before, Sam seemed such a mystery to her now and she wondered what it was that would cause his face to fall so quickly. She was certain that just before he was smiling. Rachel didn't understand it at the time, but it was as if her heart ached for him. She wanted to look in his eyes and see the mesmerizing green eyed glances she just caught, rather than the distant pained gaze she was witnessing.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and noticed her enchantment. It caused a light smile to play on her lips, if this were ever to work she would have to act now while the moment was right. She leaned in towards Rachel trying to get her attention without breaking the brunette's current gaze. "I'm going to see if Puck wants to go for a walk around the lake. Will you be alright here with Sam?"

"Sure." Quinn smiled when Rachel nodded without looking away from Sam. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the lake, but Quinn thought something had changed between the would be pair. Something that was very good.

Quinn skipped over quickly to Puck and pulled him off of the truck grabbing his hand. Rachel watched as Sam smiled at them before sipping his beer, then watched as the two love birds made their way on to a path just off the edge of the lake. Rachel bit her lip and couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous and she slightly wondered if the alcohol had been to blame. It couldn't be Sam, she thought. She hadn't felt what could very well possibly be butterflies in a long time- if ever. Sure she had dated, however this felt different and it wasn't even a real date.

She walked over to the old Ford pickup, "Guess it's just you and me again huh?" Sam said and her heart started to beat faster. Okay, she thought, maybe it is Sam.

"I guess." Normally Rachel was much more verbose. It had been a personal goal of hers since she was twelve to use six new words a day. It seemed like a lifetime ago as the memory washed from her mind.

"Would you like to join me?" Sam asked. "I have a blanket you could sit on." Sam stood up on his truck and went over to the cargo box. Opening it, he pulled out a folded blanket and then returned to the tailgate jumping off. He placed the blanket next to where he had been sitting and looked over to Rachel. "Do you need help getting up?"

Rachel tore her eyes away from Sam's green gaze and looked over at the tailgate. She could probably jump up there, but she was wearing a skirt and felt it just would in no way be lady like so she nodded gently. "Please." It was said so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear her. Before she knew it though Rachel was being gently lifted on to the tailgate.

Rachel squealed when Sam's hand brushed an overly ticklish spot on her side and Sam jerked his hands away. "Sorry." He smiled, he wasn't that sorry. Her laugh was infectious and if it wouldn't be un-gentleman like of him he would do it again just to hear it.

"It's ok." Rachel said now missing the warmth of Sam's hands on her side. They locked eyes again and just stared. Rachel was trying so hard to decipher all her feelings. Who was this boy? She had originally thought nothing of him, but now she found herself wanting more.

Sam was standing in front of Rachel, getting lost easily in her eyes. He was finally able to break his gaze. Had he stayed entranced for just two more moments, he knew he would have kissed her. When did this happen, he thought again. He mentally shook the thoughts from his mind and sat himself next to Rachel on the tailgate. She sighed and he wondered if she had wanted him to kiss her. No, he thought, she couldn't want me. He looked away from her form out across the lake again, focusing on the reflection of the moon. It was easier for him not to be so lost in the moment this way. Not to be so lost in a hope that this perfection beside him could ever be his.

It was now or never, Rachel thought. If Quinn wouldn't help her figure out this mystery then she would have to go straight to the source. "So Quinn said you used to play baseball?"

"Yeah, I did. Minor league, right fielder for the Charleston RiverDogs." Sam sighed out. It felt like so long ago to him and he wished Quinn had never mentioned it to Rachel. It was another memory that only dragged him down.

"Did something happen? Did you get bored with it?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, um, I had to leave for personal reasons."

"Oh," Was all Rachel said when Sam offered no more. "Well I'm afraid I don't know much about baseball. I know much more about singing and dancing. But from what Quinn said I gathered you must've been good."

Sam smiled. "That's what they told me. I just liked playing the game. So singing and dancing huh? My mother was a dance instructor before she retired." Sam said changing the subject.

"Really?" Rachel's face lit up.

"Really." Sam said.

"What type of dance did she teach?"

"Ballroom."

"Seriously?" Rachel was overly excited at the prospect. If Sam's mother was a dancer, there was a chance Sam himself was talented in the area as well. And it had been so long since she had danced with someone off stage. Well someone that didn't trip over their own feet at least.

"Yep. Seriously. She studied in New York after she graduated high school, but when she met my father- well as I told you before she decided to move to Georgia with him."

"How could anyone want to ever leave New York willfully?" Rachel gawked.

It caused Sam to laugh. "I guess love can do crazy things to a person huh?"

Rachel looked over in Sam's direction, but couldn't bare to meet his eyes at the moment so instead she settled on their hands. They were a mere inch apart, her's and Sam's. Her fingers twitched at the thought, longing to take hold. What was happening to her? She expected a lot of things from this night, but this? These glances and words of insight? These feelings? These things she never expected.

A soft jazz song began to play over Sam's speakers causing him to smile. "You know my mom, she taught me a thing or two." Sam said jumping off the tailgate and offering his hand out to Rachel. "Care to dance Miss Berry?"

"I would be delighted to do Mr. Evans." Rachel said grabbing Sam's hand. She pulled him closer. Sam realized quickly it was to help her down so gently picked her up and spun them around in dance until her feet had softly touched the ground. It was a smooth move on Sam's part and Rachel honestly appreciated it.

The music continued and they danced there on the grass, just before it met the sand. Every now and then when the music was right Sam would spin Rachel around or dip her down slowly. She could tell he knew what he was doing with the dance and she wondered idly if he knew what he was doing to her heart. Every move, every touch, it just felt so right in the moment.

Lost were her thoughts of just being here for the summer. Lost were his thoughts of not being good enough. In this moment, it was just the two them dancing in the moonlight by a lake in Ohio, not a care in the world.

"What is this song? The melody sounds vaguely familiar but I can't quite place it." Rachel asked.

"Ironically enough it's Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade.'" Sam answered not missing a beat and dipping Rachel slowly again.

He lifted her up and she couldn't help but think aloud with a smile, "How appropriate."

"Very." Was all Sam said as the two continued to dance.

But as songs go, they do not last forever and both Sam and Rachel found themselves unwilling to stop their movements. So they let the next song play in hoping they could continue and that it wouldn't ruin the moment. The two, however, blushed when the first notes sounded from the piano through the speakers. It was a song they both new well as it had been quite popular a couple of years before.

_Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile._

Sam couldn't help it, he was lost in the moment. It just felt right. Here was this beautiful woman dancing with him out by a lake in the moonlight. So he let it all take him in and began to sing along.__

"I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow…"

As Sam sang along to the words, Rachel felt herself pull in closer than she was before. She moved her arms around his neck not realizing how much the action would affect her. The electricity was palpable and so in an effort to settle herself she joined Sam in singing.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."_

It wasn't overpowering, no, volume wasn't really needed. They gave just enough voice, enabling them to share the air between. Rachel tried to avoid Sam's piercing gaze as she sang the next verse.

_"I know that if we give this a little time. It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real…"_

But by the time Sam had joined in again, she just couldn't bring herself to look away any longer. And when their eyes met everything else seemed to melt away. It was only them and the words they sang to each other had never been more true to either one.

_"No it's never felt so right… Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

No I don't want to say goodnight. I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams… Tonight… Tonight… Tonight…

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright…

Ooooh, let's do this right, Just a kiss goodnight with a kiss goodnight… Kiss goodnight"

Rachel wasn't sure of what had come over her in that moment, but she went for it. As the song ended and the dancing came to a halt her lips connected with Sam's. It wasn't needy or passionate even, it was a barely there kiss. Just a light press of lips from one person to another. A first kiss.

Startled by her own actions Rachel pulled away though not so hastily. She looked up at Sam. His eyes were closed and she couldn't but some how feel that the roles should have been reversed. Sam should have been the one to make the move, she should have waited. What if she had just gotten caught up? The song… the dancing… the moonlight… the lake… what if it was…

"You kissed me." Sam finally said breaking Rachel from her slight panic.

"I… I… I did." Rachel said stumbling fearing the worst, but just as she went to pull completely out of the embrace, she and Sam were still sharing, Sam crashed his lips into hers. This was so much more. A collision with stars and fireworks exploding. He moved to deepen the kiss and she accepted never having felt this way in her life. She had never felt like she needed something- someone so much. Not one of Rachel's past relationships had a moment that could ever hold a candle to this one.

Rachel found herself pulling at the back of Sam's neck bringing their upper torsos closer. While Sam pulled her in by the waste, their body's molding together. Neither wished to break the contact. Neither wished for the moment to die. But there was a snap of a twig and the two broke apart so quickly that you would have thought the magnetism that was so evident had been reversed.

Quinn and Puck made their way off the beaten path back to the trucks, stumbling and straightening out clothes trying to at least look presentable. Though they were outside the tension they found walking up on Rachel and Sam was built up like a pressure cooker. They hadn't actually seen the two making out, but one look at the pair and Quinn knew exactly what had transpired. She smirked at the thought. She had been right about the two and Quinn loved being right.

"You guys are back." Sam said, the first to break the silence. He was a little bit disappointed actually. That kiss with Rachel was so…

"Yeah dude, lost track of time." Puck said back with a wink.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel squeaked out looking at her phone. "It's almost 2!" She thought surely they had been there only minutes. How long had she and Sam stood there kissing after the song ended?

"Oh come on Cinderella!" Quinn joked. "There is no carriage turning in to a pumpkin, I think we'll be fine."

"Well Quinn, it isn't like any of us have a curfew or anything; it's just I usually don't stay out so late." Rachel said.

"I'm sure if they were worried, Mommy and Daddies dearest would have called, Berry." Puck said putting up the tailgate on his truck.

Rachel huffed and Sam couldn't help but think how cute it was. Was she really so worried about coming in late?

"Actually I have two recently missed calls." Rachel confessed and then worrying her lower lip. She hadn't even heard her phone ring, but it must've happened during the kiss.

"Well then my Jewish American princess, I guess we need to get you home." Puck said bowing down just a bit causing both Rachel and Quinn to laugh.

Sam, on the other hand, was saddened by the news. This was by far the most fun he had had in a long time and with after what had just happened between him and Rachel, he never wanted the night to end. Because if it ended, could he ever prove to himself that it was real? Sam looked up when he heard doors opening.

"Wait!" He said a little to hurriedly causing the three to jet around. "Um…" Sam began pulling on the back of his neck with his hand. He was nervous again. "C-c-can I speak to you for a moment, Rachel?"

"Sure." She said smiling. She was liking the fact that it was obvious she made Sam nervous. Because if she was honest with herself, he made her just as unsettled. She walked over to the back of his truck where he was still standing and waited for him to speak.

"Do you think- would you like- can I see you again?" He asked stumbling over his words. Smooth, Sam thought, real smooth. But upon hearing the question Rachel beamed a 1000 watt smile. Ok, yeah, Sam thought he now had a new mission in life: see and be the cause of that smile as much as he can.

"I think we could arrange that." Rachel said shyly gesturing for Sam's phone. Once she put in her number Rachel flashed Sam another smile effectively blinding him. She turned back toward the truck as the four said their goodbyes. Sam cursed himself for not kissing the girl again. Puck's truck roared to life and left Sam alone with his thoughts. This night- it hadn't turned out anything like he had planned.

"No," he said aloud as he looked out once more across the lake. "It turned out so much better." Sam smiled his own mega watt smile and turned to close up his tailgate. He jumped up in the cab of the Ford and brought the engine to life. He couldn't help but feel on cloud nine. And as he drove home thoughts of Rachel, of their dance, of their kiss, of seeing her again flooding his mind. Yes, things for Sam Evans were looking up and all thanks to a one Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had her head laying on the kitchen table, right arm stretched out wide clutching her phone and left arm tucked beneath her head. It was early in the morning and she hadn't slept much at all that night. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Other than the fact that, figuratively, this whole thing with Sam had her scared to death. She felt like crying. Maybe it was because she was so tired or maybe it was because she was so torn between her feelings. Either way she had made her choice and she wouldn't allow herself to cry over it so instead she settled for a splitting headache.

How on Earth could she even begin to fall for some one so easily? After just one day! One day! Not even a whole one at that! She had even made the first move, which was so beyond uncharacteristically her. She didn't want a relationship right now. The last three she had been in were less than stellar. She had only thought she was in love with one of them anyway and the distance pulled them apart so fast… no Rachel Berry did not want a relationship. It just wouldn't survive after the summer and with as much as she already liked Sam… She just didn't want to end up heartbroken.

She finally admitted to herself with a puff of air from her lips. After practically a week of avoiding it and losing sleep, Rachel Berry was afraid she would end up heartbroken over Sam Evans. She couldn't control her emotions around him. She had took the lead that night, she got lost in the moment- too caught up to stop herself. It wasn't a question of if she would fall it would be of how hard? And then inevitably, how much would it hurt? Still even with her decision made, she was drawn to him. It's just there was something so different about him. So compelling.

Perhaps they could have been just wonderful friends? She would never deny that she wanted that- more friends. Especially when she had so little. Acquaintances, yes, she had those, but real friends? Friends like Quinn and Noah? They seem to be few and far between. The only problem she foresaw now was that she and Sam- could never have that. Just friends wouldn't be enough for her, she would want more. She already wanted more, but she had no intention of acting on that want any more than what had already been done.

She groaned aloud and brought the hand clutching her phone closer to her. Her head was pounding terribly. She knew she should take something, but she felt as if she almost deserved the pain.

Rachel slid her thumb across the phone, effectively unlocking it and pressed the icon in the bottom left of the screen. Once her contact menu came up she navigated to her voicemail, listening for what felt like the hundredth time this week. She wondered if she was just being dramatic or if she had in fact listened to his messages that many times. She couldn't help it. No matter how much she didn't want this, she wanted it that much more.

"Hi Rachel. This is Sam, Sam Evans. I was just wondering, well, I… uh… I had a great time getting to know you the other night and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out some time? Maybe dinner and a movie? Or whatever… um just uh I'll just try calling you back again or you can call me. Yeah… bye."

Rachel smiled as she looked at the phone. She wondered if Sam was usually this way or did she just make him nervous? The thought of actually making a guy nervous… now that was new. That didn't happen to Rachel Berry- ever. She'd always attracted overly confident guys.

First, there was Finn Hudson, he was the "star" quarterback, "Mr. Popular." He had sought after a relationship with her knowing he could have her and boy did she ever fall for it. She stayed with him despite the fact that she went off to New York a year after they started dating. She thought she was in love after all, but the distance eventually put an end to what their friends had dubbed, Finchel. Finn wanted her in Lima; she wanted Broadway. Broadway won.

Then in New York there was Jesse St. James, her costar when she worked on Once. It was almost a given to be together both having the lead roles of a romantic couple, but his jealousy over her winning the Tony while he was snubbed was too much. Their relationship was short lived as he broke up with her stating he was tired of making her look good. At least she was never in love with him. If she was honest, it was more of a publicity stunt than anything else. She wasn't even upset when it was over- well maybe slightly.

The last relationship she had been in was a dancer on her tour. His name was Paul Revolluir. He was lust at first sight. It turned out he really only wanted one thing. One thing that Rachel gave freely and regretted instantly. She thought he liked her, but he didn't even give her a second look after it was all said and done. It didn't end well, but if Rachel thought about it- it didn't really start well. She should have known. She did have him fired though.

Rachel suddenly began to wonder what dating Sam would be like. Would he be as sweet and romantic as he seemed? Would he fumble over his words like he did in the message? Would they kiss again? No, she thought. She had decided she wouldn't be going out with him and she needed to stick to that decision. Rachel frowned and clicked the next message.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Sam again. Um I called a couple of days ago. I… I was hoping that maybe I would actually get to talk to you this time. I felt kind of douchy asking you out in a voicemail, but I guess you're a pretty hard person to get in contact with. Listen, I'll try back again another time."

Rachel pulled the phone slightly closer. She really liked the sound of his voice. She could at least admit that much to herself. She also appreciated that he possibly wanted to make his endeavor into asking her out slightly more romantic. But that was why she hadn't answered, if she did she knew she would say yes and she just couldn't say yes.

The first time he called she had honestly missed the call. She didn't recognize the number, having only given him hers so she probably wouldn't have answered anyway. But the second time. The second time, she had no excuse except that she had already decided not to date Sam Evans and the only way she could achieve that would be by not speaking to him. It could easily be construed as a very bitchy move, but she had already convinced herself it was for the best.

Rachel looked at her phone again. Did Sam sound a little disappointed? Dejected maybe? Why does it hurt to think he might be? He should be smiling. He has a wonderful smile. She should be making him happy. Stop it! She thought. She had to stop thinking about Sam.

Rachel pushed the phone away from her violently sending it sliding across the dinner table, but before it could fall it was caught and Rachel looked up to see who had become her phone's savior.

"Mind telling me what your phone did to deserve such aggression?" Shelby asked placing the object beside her daughter and sitting in the vacant seat next to her. Rachel for her part lowered her head back to the table closing her eyes so that she would not have to look at those of her mother's that would hold such inquisition. Not that it mattered. Shelby Corcoran would get the information she desired. She always did. Though Rachel knew that she would also give it to her mother freely. That was just the way things were between them. Rachel trusted no one more than the woman sitting across from her. "Does this have anything to do with the handsome young blonde headed boy you told me about?"

"Mother." Rachel groaned dragging out the word and slightly annoyed. Yes, she intended on talking to her mother, but the headache had put her in a fowl mood. Well, the headache and herself.

"Rachel if you're so taken with him, why don't you just go out with the boy? Stop putting yourself through all this."

"I told you why! I don't want to start a relationship when I'm only going to be here for the summer. Not just that either! We came home so I can spend time with Dad and Daddy. I miss them when we are in The City and I just want my summer to be with them."

Shelby sighed. She knew from the beginning living away from Hiram and Leroy would take a toll on their baby girl, it was one of the reasons she was leery about Rachel auditioning for roles as a teenager, but her daughter and the two men had been all for it from the start. She had tried to reason with them, but no… if anything her family, though not conventional, was stubborn. Shelby recognized this as one of those moments quickly, and lightly grazed her hand over the distraught girl's. "Baby, I know you miss your fathers when we are in New York. I miss them too, but we both know this isn't about that. You could still spend plenty of time with them while developing a relationship- IF it even got that far." Shelby sighed again when Rachel removed her hand from under hers obviously not wanting the comfort. Rachel may have been nineteen but she certainly could still act like a spoiled little child. "Rachel, you can't be afraid of getting hurt. If you do, you'll never know what it's like to love. Trust me, baby, I know."

Rachel's head snapped up to look at her mother's upon the admission. It wasn't often that Shelby spoke of her love life or lack there of. Rachel had always assumed she just never found the right guy. She hadn't realized that maybe there was more to it. She knew it wasn't easy for her mother to date. It had to be hard explaining their current familial arrangements, but at the same time Shelby had always said she wouldn't have had it any other way.

See Rachel Berry, didn't grow up with what's considered a normal family. She didn't have just a mom and a dad. She had a mom and two dads. Two gay dads actually, neither of which had ever been romantically linked to her mother. Shelby instead had met the two in college and had actually been the one to introduce the the couple to each other. The three also quickly became the best of friends; so much in fact that after the men married and decided they wanted a child, they couldn't think of any better person to ask to be a surrogate than their best friend. They knew the situation could have potentially been disastrous but in the end it worked out and they all got so much more than they had dreamed.

Shelby, like Rachel, had always had big broadway dreams, but she found that it was much harder in New York than expected and ran out of money before she could make her dreams come true. The Berry men invited her come stay with them for a weekend get away and then suggested the surrogacy, also stating that they would be more than willing to invest in the furthering of Shelby's career (something they had offered regardless of Shelby's choice). The two didn't want to pressure Shelby in to anything, but at the same time- they had always thought her to be perfect. Shelby agreed to the deal, figuring she needed time away from New York anyways. The busy lifestyle had worn her down and she found it relaxing staying with the two men in the small town of Lima, Ohio. She could help her friends out by giving them a baby and then head back to New York and finally fulfill her dreams.

Only, Shelby never went back to New York on her own. Instead, she fell in love with the small child she carried and couldn't bare to leave her behind. Hiram and Leroy had noticed this as well. It was a very stressful time in the weeks before Rachel was born. Shelby knowing then that she would never be able to leave her daughter and the two men wondering if they would actually get to be apart of this baby's life. Shelby had all the power in the world to take the child, they knew that much, though they didn't think she would.

It was Leroy that came up with the suggestion that saved them all. He asked Shelby to live with them so that they could all raise the baby together. He and Hiram would get the child they wanted and Shelby wouldn't have to leave the baby that she couldn't. Not to mention the child would have both a mother's influence and a father's- well two fathers. Shelby accepted and the three had spent their lives together raising Rachel. Always putting her first. Doing whatever was necessary to insure she had a happy life. Even if it meant sacrificing their wants and dreams.

Rachel grabbed the hand she had pulled away from moments ago and stared in to the eyes of her mother. "Is that why you never married? Why you barely even dated?"

"Partially," Shelby answered. "Though it also had to do with… well I was afraid of losing my family."

"Mom, you never would have…"

"I know." Shelby interrupted. "I know I wouldn't have completely lost this. It's just, well… if I had fallen in love… gotten married… I would have moved, Rachel. We would have had to split our time. I just couldn't do that. To you or your fathers. And what if it wouldn't have worked out? I would have put you all through that for nothing."

Rachel got up and pulled her mother in to a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I'm sorry if I got in the way of your happiness."

"Oh no, baby. You are the center of my happiness, always."

Rachel smiled in to the hug and clutched just a little bit more tightly. She didn't know what she would do without this woman. Even though she was technically an adult she found she just didn't function well yet without Shelby. It's the main reason Shelby still stays with her in New York. She knew eventually she would have to let go, branch out on her own and she knew that day had probably already passed. It was something Rachel was trying to work on, just not successfully. Not that Shelby minded one bit.

"Well what's this love fest all about this morning? Not that I'm not enjoying your little mother-daughter moment. Though, Pumpkin, I do feel a little left out. I mean you see Shelby all the time and well…" Leroy said but was cut off by his daughter's bone crushing hug.

"Oh stop it dad! Don't even try to act like I am not ecstatic to be home. Mom and I were just having a little heart to heart is all."

"A heart to heart huh? Do tell!" Leroy said excitedly clapping his hands and wondering what the juicy gossip might be because of course- that's what it had to be. He pulled away and stared lovingly into his daughter's eyes. He missed this so much. It wasn't like he didn't get to see his daughter. He and Hiram visited New York quite often, but it wasn't the same as having her home.

"There's nothing really to tell." Rachel said trying to brush it off. She didn't exactly want to get in to the whole Sam thing with her dads.

"What's not to tell, Rachelah?" Hiram asked sitting at the table next to where his husband had just sat. "I hardly can believe that my only daughter would not take up the opportunity to talk about something in length."

"Daddy, are you trying to tell me I talk too much?"

"Your verbosity astounds me my dear."

Rachel scoffed. "Just for that, I refuse to make my famous sweet potato oatmeal breakfast casserole." She said plopping herself back into one of the dining room chairs.

Leroy gasped. "Take it back Hi. Take it back now!"

"I will not. Not until I know of the topic upon which I have been previously left out of." Hiram stated pounding his fist playfully on the table.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her Daddy, and he thought she was circumlocutory- all he had to say was no.

"Oh God!" Shelby fussed, but with a smile. "Some things never change. Hiram, if you must know- Rachel's been asked out on a date."

"What!" Both men turned their surprised expressions toward their daughter.

"Mother!" Rachel yelled and then pouted.

"Oh please Rachel. Like they weren't going to find out eventually. Maybe they can even talk some some sense in to you about it." Shelby turned to face the two men. "His name is Sam Evans and he seems like a very nice boy. Rachel met him the other night when she went out with Quinn. She is highly attracted to him and has already kissed him, but is refusing to even give it chance."

Rachel looked scandalized as she watched her mother leave the room. "Traitor." She yelled as Shelby chuckled.

"Pumpkin, is this true?" Leroy asked ignoring Rachel's scowl. "Do you really like him?"

"I do. It's just… I don't know. I mean, it's probably not even worth it. I'll be gone by the end of the summer and…"

Hiram held up his hand effectively stopping the girl. "If you really like him darling, then go for it. You don't know what might happen. Don't try to guess it all out… just jump."

"But what if I fall Daddy?" Rachel let her insecurities come through in the moment.

"Then, I promise you either one of two things will happen."

"What's that?" Rachel asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Either he'll catch you or we will." Hiram said standing up and then kissing Rachel on the top of her head. "You just can't be afraid to fall, baby girl. Yes, you might end up hurt, but you could also end up with the story of a lifetime." He moved around to stand behind Leroy, who was currently seated across from Rachel, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck essentially hugging him from behind. "I know I did."

"Awe. Aren't you just sweet." Leroy said looking up to Hiram. He kissed him on the cheek and then looked over to his daughter. "You're father's right Pumpkin. If you do really like this boy then go out with him. You never know what may happen, don't compare him to the past. And if it does end badly you'll still have us and your mother to lean on."

"Thanks dads." Rachel said getting up from her chair. She gave a reluctant smile. "I- I'll think about it, ok?"

The two men nodded. "Just make sure you bring him around if you do decide to date him, it is our fatherly duty after all to at least try and scare the ever loving shit out of him." Hiram said and Rachel laughed because, well, she could see it now in her mind. Her fathers would never harm a fly, but Sam didn't know that. And if she made him nervous then, well, she could only imagine how he would react to her dads.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said going in to the kitchen to get started on her casserole. She was starving and she had never intended not to make it. Grabbing the ingredients she thought about two things: One- somewhere between the talk with her mother and fathers her headache had disappeared and two- what ever was she going to do about Sam Evans?

* * *

Quinn barged in to the Berry household without knocking. It wasn't an uncommon thing for her to enter the home freely as she had practically become family over the last few years, but for this lovely occasion Quinn had a purpose. She trudged through the living room and then peeked in to the kitchen looking for Rachel.

"Oh hey Quinn, how are you sweetheart?" Shelby said putting up some groceries. She had just gotten back from shopping and wanted to get everything put away before dinner.

"Pissed off at your daughter. Where is she by the way?" Quinn said grabbing a bag to help out Shelby. It was sort of a second nature to Quinn as Shelby was sort of her second mother.

"Quinn." Shelby chastised knowing exactly what the blonde was upset over. She put some things in the freezer and then turned to Quinn. "She has the right to make her own decisions."

"But Shelby! She's just being stupid. Sam is a great guy and I really don't like the way she's dickin' him around." Quinn pouted and then grabbed some of the boxes of cereal to put in to the cupboard.

"Quinn Fabray! Language! I know you are an adult, and a little perturbed but there is no excuse for such words." Shelby finished putting up the last of the groceries and then looked over sternly at her daughter's best friend.

"I'm sorry Shelby." Quinn said pinching the bridge of her nose and then quickly releasing. She jumped up on the counter next to the fridge. "But you should have seen the two of them that night. They looked so happy and it was perfect and now Rachel is being a total bitc- butt."

"Quinn honey, look, I think Rachel really does like Sam. She is just afraid of all that comes along with it. That and I think she's afraid of liking him more than he likes her." Shelby looked at the ingredients she had kept out for dinner and then grabbed some spices from the cabinet beside Quinn's head.

"Trust me when I say this Shelby. That's not possible." Quinn said grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. Shelby raised her eyebrow upon the confession. "In all the years I've known Sam, I have never seen him so taken with anyone before."

"Really?" Shelby asked stopping her ministrations. "So he likes her that much? Just after one night? You're sure he isn't just looking for sex?"

Quinn choked a bit on the apple she had been trying to swallow. She had completely forgotten how open Shelby is about, well, everything. She cleared her throat so that she could answer. "Sam's not like that."

"Quinn all guys want…" Shelby trailed off as she was interrupted by the girl.

"No, I know and I'm sure he does too. It's just he's not really like all about the pressure and stuff. Geez Shelby, do you know how uncomfortable talking to you about this is?"

Shelby laughed. "Sorry kid. I'm just used to being open with Rachel. I forget some times that other parents aren't exactly so- forthright."

"I don't know how Rachel doesn't die of embarrassment." It was one thing, if Quinn really admitted to herself, she was sort of jealous about. Rachel and Shelby had probably the best mother-daughter relationship she had ever seen. They were much closer than she and her mother ever had been. Though some times, like in instances such as these, they may have been too close.

"Okay, that's a little dramatic Quinn. Perhaps you have been hanging out with my daughter too much?" Shelby said starting to work on dinner again.

"No it's not dramatic, Shelby. Imagine having this same conversation with your mother."

Shelby blanched and then completely froze.

"See. Told you- awkward." Quinn sing-songed the last part before jumping off the counter she had perched herself on. She threw the apple core away as she had finished and looked back to Shelby. "Rachel upstairs?"

Shelby nodded herself out of her daze. "Yes she is, but Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said turning to look back at the mother.

"Go easy on her. It may seem silly to you, but she's just leery of this thing with Sam. It isn't like she's had the best track record when it comes to relationships." Shelby's features went soft and for a moment her worry about her daughter had shown through. Quinn knew Shelby was probably right but she couldn't help but think that Rachel was just being absurd.

"She's being ridiculous Shelby. She can't judge every guy she meets on the three douches she's been with. But I'm not gonna like yell at her or whatever. I mean maybe a little- I am me…" Quinn said before sighing. "I just want her to see he's a good guy and worth it. Sam at least deserves for her to call him back and tell him no."

Shelby nodded and Quinn took that as her cue to head on up to Rachel's room. She bounded up the stairs, glad that Shelby had distracted her momentarily, figuring she may have been more than a little mad when she first got there.

It was just that Sam really was a good guy and he didn't deserve the treatment he was getting. He had too much else going on to have to put up with this too. Quinn guessed she was just being overprotective of the boy. Sure Rachel was her best friend so she should in theory be taking her side. It's just- maybe she felt sorry for Sam. She shook her head, he would hate that if he knew. The last thing Sam Evans ever wanted was for people to feel sorry for him.

Quinn walked in to Rachel's room and found her lying on her bed. The lights were off, but she could tell her friend wasn't asleep. She laid down on the bed next to her and looked Rachel in the eye. That was all it took for a few tears to spill over.

"Rae…" Quinn whined. "I can't yell at you if you cry. It's not fair." She pouted and Rachel wiped away the very few tears she had let escape.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I know how much you wanted Sam and I to work out." It came out as a whisper and Quinn wasn't quite sure she had ever seen her friend this way.

Quinn sighed. "I thought he would make you happy and vice versa. Look, if it's causing you this much grief then don't worry about it. But, Rae?"

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said bringing her full attention to her friend.

"You need to call him back and let him down. He really likes you and if you don't want to date him… he just deserves to know."

"He really likes me?" Rachel was a little surprised with this information. No matter what had happened that night Rachel had tried to convince herself that Sam didn't really like her. It could have been a lot of things that had influenced the events- the alcohol, the lake, the moonlight…

"Yeah. Every time I see him he's had this huge grin and I don't know… I can just tell he's thinking about you. About whatever happened that night between the two of you." Quinn smiled gently over at her friend.

"He hasn't said anything?" Rachel asked curiously propping her head up with her hand. She hadn't told Quinn much about that night. She sort of thought Sam would tell Noah. She didn't think he would keep things to himself as she had.

"No, Sam is very old school in that way." Quinn said affirmatively. "It's not his style to kiss and tell."

"How did you…?" Okay so something had to have been said Rachel thought. She never mentioned the kissing to Quinn.

Quinn laughed as Rachel looked almost scandalized. "It wasn't too hard to guess with that dreamy look the two of you had when Puck and I walked up on you."

Rachel sighed and then looked out in to her room, focusing on nothing. "It was that noticeable?"

"Yep." The friend said doing the same.

The two girls were quiet for a moment before Rachel spoke barely above a whisper again. "I'm scared."

"Of what Rae?" Quinn asked even though she thought she already knew.

"I think I already like him more than I've ever liked any one else before." Rachel's breath was shaky and Quinn knew the girl was being very serious about actually being afraid of this.

"More than Finn?" She knew the diva had had it bad for Finn and that the breakup was horrible on her. Rachel had been naive enough to think Finn was the love of her life. Could it be that she had more feeling for Sam without really knowing him?

"More than Finn." Rachel said moving to sit up on her bed and leaning against the headboard. She refused to look at Quinn for this. It was hard enough admitting aloud that this was bigger than the most significant relationship up to this point. Rachel was worried about it. How could she already be feeling so much?

Quinn moved up as well staring straight ahead of her. That was a new piece of information. Quinn knew Rachel liked Sam, it was something she could easily tell, but she didn't know how much. "Wow." The word echoed through the quiet room.

"Yeah." Rachel said softly and then thinking she had already come this far, why not a little more. "You know the whole breakup with Finn… it just hurt so much and… If I do this… if I date Sam… I know that I'll end up giving him so much of myself that I'll be devastated if it goes wrong."

"Sam's different though Rach. I don't know how to explain it to you… it's just like… when I saw the two of you together that night… it was just like you belonged." Quinn tried to explain. She wished Rachel didn't doubt this so much. She understood the fear, she just wished it wasn't there.

"I know. I know Sam's different. It a big part of the reason why I like him so much. I'm just scared… scared of how MUCH he makes me feel." Rachel shook her head and stared off in to the room again. She couldn't help feeling so stupid over it all. This shouldn't be bothering her so much. She had every right not to date Sam. It was her choice. Why did she feel like crap for making it?

Rachel and Quinn were quiet again for sometime when Rachel thought of something she needed to ask. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're so 'Team Sam' then why didn't you two ever? I mean you know… there were times when you weren't with Noah…" Rachel tried not to sound rude or bitchy. It wasn't her intent. She just wanted to know if Quinn thought Sam was so great why she never tried to date him. It was more out of curiosity than anything else.

"You know, honestly Sam never once tried to get with me. Even when I tutored him in high school. I've watched him date other girls and faintly wondered why he never asked… maybe it has to do with him being Puck's best friend. I don't know, but it's kind of weird even thinking about it now. He's just a good guy. A good friend." Quinn had barely really thought about it actually. It was a good point Rachel brought up, she just didn't see Sam that way. She never did.

Rachel nodded, but it wasn't good enough. She had always thought Quinn was more pretty than she… maybe Sam has a type? Maybe that type is her? Maybe he is just fiercely loyal to his friends? Why did things have to be so confusing?

"So what are you gonna do?" Quinn huffed dejectedly.

"I…" Rachel started to say she didn't know, but she knew what she what she wanted to do. It was just a matter of letting herself do it.

Quinn could see the hesitance in Rachel's eyes, at this rate she would never make up her mind. That or she would make the wrong choice. It was time for Quinn to take things in her own hands. Rachel just needed a little push that's all. Quickly before she knew what she was doing, Quinn grabbed Rachel's phone. "Rachel you know I love you right?"

"Quinn? What are doing?" Rachel looked over to Quinn confused. Why did she grab her phone like that?

Quinn unlocked Rachel's phone and began to look through the contacts.

Rachel figuring out the plan, jumped up. "Quinn, no!" She said reaching for her phone.

Quinn moved it out of Rachel's reach and ran to the other side of the bed. "You'll thank me for this later."

Rachel chased her over to the other side but Quinn evaded her again and then she froze. Vaguely coming from her phone she heard it.

"Hello? Hello? Rachel?" Quinn handed Rachel the phone as Rachel scowled at her. "Rachel are you there?"

"Hi Sam." Rachel said snatching her phone from Quinn angrily. Quinn for her part at least appeared a little bit remorseful, but quickly left Rachel's room hoping to avoid any repercussions.

"Hey…" Sam sounded like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself so Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten back with you sooner." Rachel said exhaling and then biting her lip and sitting down on her bed.

"It's ok. You're probably a really busy person." It didn't sound to Rachel that Sam really believed that and she found it hurt more than a bit.

"Actually no… I… I really wasn't busy." Rachel said feeling like the boy deserved that much.

"I see." Why did it hurt so much to hear him like this? "I'll just- I understand. I um- I guess I got the wrong idea the other night… I'll just see you around then."

Rachel panicked. "Sam wait!"

"Look Rachel. I get it. You don't want to go out with me. It's ok."

"That's not it at all Sam." Rachel said, all her reservations falling away. She knew once she actually talked to him she would change her mind and she was right. Of course Rachel knew that she really wanted this all along any way, she just needed to get over the fear of getting hurt. She needed to be willing to fall.

"It's not?" She smiled at his uncertainty.

"No. I would very much like to go out with you, Sam Evans. I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a few reservations, but I'm good now and if the offer still stands…"

"Oh yeah, it totally still stands." Sam's voice had gone from zero to hero just like that and Rachel's smile went wide. She felt butterflies knowing she could make him so happy just from accepting to go out with him.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad." Rachel paused for a moment waiting for Sam to speak when it was evident that he wasn't she decided to make the next move. "So… do I get details about the previously aforementioned date?" She made sure her tone was teasing, she didn't want to put the boy off any more than she already had.

"What? Oh! Yeah! God, I feel like an idiot…" Sam paused. "And now I totally sound like one." Rachel heard his voice fall a bit and internally awed. She couldn't believe how cute he was being. Should she tell him? No, boys didn't like to look cute did they? Shit… she really wasn't sure.

"It's ok Sam. I find it… endearing." There that worked Rachel thought.

"You do?" Rachel held back the giggle that threatened to escape. He really was being quite cute.

"Yes I do."

"Well then, that's good to know." Rachel could have sworn she heard the smile in his voice. She definitely heard the boost in confidence. "So- uh- I know it's a little short notice but I have tomorrow night off… would that be alright?"

"Tomorrow's perfect." Rachel smiled biting her lip again. Why did this all feel so surreal?

"Great! I'll um pick you up at eight then?"

"That would be wonderful, Sam."

"Awesome! I will see you then Rachel."

"Yes, you will most definitely see me then." Rachel said becoming giddy. "Have a wonderful evening Sam."

"You too, Rachel. Night."

"Night." Rachel ended the call and sat on her bed momentarily dumbstruck. She had a date. Just moments ago she was confused and sorrowful and now- now she was on cloud nine. She had a date with Sam Evans.

She put down her phone finally and made her way out of her room. Descending the stairs she noticed that no one was in the living room, but she could hear the laughter echo from the dining room. She walked in and saw her fathers, mother, and Quinn all setting the table for dinner and she did her best to hide her smile. Quinn was the first to notice her appearance.

"Well?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Well what?" Rachel tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Don't try to play me Rachel!" Quinn said sternly though there was no malice in her voice. "How did your talk with Sam go?" Quinn was desperate to know what would become of the two.

"Oh that!" Rachel said feigning enlightenment. "Well…"

"Rachel just get on with it!" Quinn said playfully irritated though she had a good feeling about this.

"I have a date tomorrow!" Rachel squealed excitedly causing Quinn to do the same while her parents stood there with smiles.

"Oh my god, Rachel. We have so much to do! There is no way I am letting you wear one of your god awful high school sweaters again!" Quinn said.

Rachel just laughed. "Quinn, I only wore that the other night because I was trying not to attract him."

"Well good thing Sam obviously doesn't care about clothes." Quinn rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Rachel actually had worn that outfit- sure Rachel's fashion sense was once horrible, but she now knew better and needed to act like it.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rachel said dreamily. "Oh Quinn! You have to help me pick out what to wear though! It has to be perfect!"

"Of course! That's what best friends are for!" Quinn smiled as she and Rachel started to leave the dining room. There was so much that needed to be done before tomorrow evening and the two friends were already deeply invested in planning.

"Girls," Shelby cleared her throat. The two looked around at the mother quickly. "How about you do that after dinner?" She said with a smile and the two girls nodded happily as the family sat down to eat, chatting merrily about tomorrow's upcoming event.

Rachel swore in that moment that she had never been so excited for something. Even winning awards or opening night didn't really compare to this. It was different than any other date she had gotten ready for or been on. A good different though. A very very very good different.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning unable to contain his happiness. He had a date with Rachel Berry, today. Tonight! He would be the first to admit that he hadn't ever quite really felt this good about the prospect of a relationship and he had been in his fair share through out the years.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He couldn't just take her to the Breadstix and the Regal. It wouldn't be- enough. No, it needed to be beyond special. It needed to be- memorable. He grabbed his laptop on the night stand and wondered just where would it be fitting to take this beautiful creature who so graciously had given him an opportunity at… forever?

God, was it too soon to be thinking about forever? Yes. Yes it was. Sam shook his head and turned on the computer. And then… and then it hit him. He knew exactly where he would take. Exactly what they would do. It would be perfect.

Sam went downstairs almost with a spring in his step. Hands down this has been the happiest he's been in a long time and he can't help but show it. And who better than to share the moment with than the most important person in his life? He ran down the rest the stairs and then in one giant leap forced himself over the love seat and in front of his mother.

"Oh my, Samuel. You startled me." She said but her smile was what Sam chose to focus on. "What has gotten you in such a good mood?" She asked her ecstatic child.

"Well, mother dearest. I… have a date tonight." Sam beam over at his mother. His face one of pure joy.

Mary's smile grew impossibly wide as she watched her son sit as close as he could to her. "This wouldn't be with that nice girl you met the other day, would it? What did you say her name was again? Rachel?"

"Yes! It is and her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Sam!" Mary gasped slightly surprised she didn't pick up on the last name before. "Not Rachel Berry as in Broadway's Rachel Berry?" Mary leaned over the chair and fumbled through her old magazines pulling out the one she was looking for. "This Rachel Berry?" She said pointing to the cover of Broadway World.

Sam took the magazine from his mother and looked at the front cover. He smiled. That was her. That was Rachel. "Yes, that's her. She happens to be best friends with Quinn and I am taking her out on a date tonight." It didn't matter how many times he would say it- it still felt amazing every time.

"Oh Samuel, she is just lovely. Did you know she's won a Tony award for her portrayal of the girl in Once? And she released her own solo album a couple of years ago. She has an astounding voice. According to this article she's done a lot of charity work as well." Mary said flipping through the magazine to find the article. Sam smiled while his mother fangirled over his date for the evening. She was going on and on and he couldn't help but just eat up every inch of information she gave. "I mean I knew she was from Lima, but I never expected that she visited… I guess." Mary finished up beaming at her son. "Sam… she's…"

"Perfect?" Sam supplied. For in his eyes, she was. There hasn't been a moment that's passed since that night out by the lake that she hasn't been on his mind, her infectious smile, her laugh, the way she dances, those expressive brown eyes, her kiss… everything captivated him.

Mary watched as her son got lost in his thoughts. She let her own wander for a moment, could this girl be the one? The one for Sam? She wasn't like the girls he normally dated. But perhaps that was why nothing ever really worked for her Samuel. Perhaps he's always been looking for love in all the wrong people. "Where are you taking her?" Mary asked pulling them both out of their daydreams.

"Well, originally, I had planned to take her to Breadstix and then a movie, but then I thought, no, I can't take her there. It's so- average. I mean I want to do something that's gonna…"

"Sweep her off her feet?" The mother said finishing her sons thought. That was her Sam. He was always sort of a romantic person. He tried so hard with his other girlfriends, though Mary never felt they truly appreciated his efforts. Then Sam became jaded… She had worried about him so and to see him, the way he was acting now, it was truly priceless.

Sam nodded ferociously. "Exactly. So I was thinking of taking her to a lesser known, quieter restaurant, something ethnic and then maybe to one of Lima's parks. Maybe Schoonover. I mean the observatory is there so there's always that and now that school's out there are usually people out and about playing music. They've done a really good job cleaning the place up over the last year and then there's the Ottawa River overlook."

Mary continued to smile at her son's enthusiasm. "I think that would be wonderful Samuel. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope she does." Sam said gazing off as if he could see Rachel now. As if she was in the room, that's how brightly he looked.

"Well if she doesn't then she's a fool. No matter how great of an actress and singer she may be." Mary wondered if the thought of Rachel brought out this sort of reaction in Sam, then what would it be like to see the two actually together. She said a silent prayer that she would be able to see that. Her children's happiness was the most important thing in her life.

"Ma." Sam chastised. He knew she was just teasing him, but still he didn't like the thought of his mother speaking badly of Rachel. "Hey did you eat this morning?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"No darling, I wasn't very hungry earlier." Mary's smile faltered and for the first time that morning Sam was reminded of his mother's illness. The cancer that had infected her body in such a deadly way. Sam shook the thought from his head.

"Well you need to eat." He said worrying a bit. "I'll go fix us something. How about some french toast? I know it's your favorite."

"That would be wonderful Samuel. Yes, I think I might could eat some french toast." Mary said hoping she could actually eat some of it. She knew she needed to, she just hadn't felt like it.

Sam smiled then moved to get up from his seat. He kissed his mother on the cheek and then entered in to the kitchen. He couldn't let this get him down today. He would take care of his mother this morning and then call his sister over so that he could go and get things ready for tonight. He wouldn't let the cloud looming over his head break up any chance he had with Rachel. He couldn't. Not with the way she made him feel so much so soon.

No, she was too important to him already and they had even yet to really begin. Just thinking about her again was already bringing a giddy smile to his face. He couldn't let his circumstances affect his mood. Rachel deserved his all. Rachel deserved his best. And that is what Rachel Berry would get.

Sam continued to get the ingredients together for breakfast while trying to plan out the evening. He knew where he wanted to take her and he knew what he wanted to do. That was the easy part. The hard part was wondering if she would like. How she would react. What if she was like all the others? No. He wouldn't compare her to them. Rachel was like no one he'd ever met before. She merited more than all of his exes put together and tonight he would try his best to show her that. To show her, that if she wanted it so, he could be her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam didn't know if he believed in fate, hell, he didn't know if he even believed in God anymore. Sure there was a time when being a part of the church was very important to his family. It was after his mother fell ill, that was when it all began to change. It started off with excuses: he needed to be home to take care of her. Then slowly escalated into bitterness. Why her? Why them? If God was such a loving, caring God, then why let this happen to her? She was a good person, a kind person! Why couldn't it have happened to someone much more deserving? Surely there was some guy in a maximum security prison somewhere that had it coming? So why his mom? These were questions that his Pastor couldn't answer, but instead of leaving Sam with nothing, he spouted off Ecclesiastes 3 as if it were his mantra.

"You see son, God has a reason for everything. For everything there is a time and a place. A time to be born and a time to die… a time to kill and a time to heal… a time to weep and a time to laugh… a time to mourn and a time to dance… a time to search and a time to give up… a time to love and a time to hate… You mustn't be angry with God for what trials he brings upon your family. He has a plan, one far greater than you could ever imagine. Hold fast and keep the faith."

It wasn't a good enough answer for Sam and he never set foot in a church again. He silently cursed himself for remembering such things on this day. Today was supposed to be great, today was supposed to be special. Today he had a date with Rachel. So why did this have to happen today?

He had gone to get lunch for everyone fully elated. Nothing would bring down his spirits, nothing would cause him strife. Providing Rachel didn't cancel, today would be the best day he had had in almost two years. Second only to their first meeting and… the day she agreed to go out with him- those were pretty good days too. But when he walked back into the house with their meal, mind fully set on tonight's grand events, all of that changed.

"Get the bag quickly!" Stacey shouted.

"I've got it. Did you call the hospital?" Their dad answered.

"Yes, but perhaps we should call an ambulance in case something more were to happen?" The worry on Stacey's face was a dead give away that something was terribly wrong.

"No! I'll… we'll take her ourselves. I don't trust those ambulances to get her there in a timely manor." Sam heard, his father, Dwight's voice boom and then the man disappeared into the downstairs bedroom.

"Okay, dad. We'll take her." Stacey said then looked toward her husband Luke, "Take Stevie back home? I don't want him sitting up at the hospital for God knows how long."

"Of course." He said kissing her on the cheek. Luke made his way up the stairs. Stevie must be playing in his toy room up there, Sam thought. It was Stacey's old room, but Mary had converted it into one for Stevie after he was born. If Stevie wasn't outside playing then he was most likely up there.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked in a panicked voice searching the room frantically with his eyes. Where was his mother? He needed to see her. He had to know she was okay. She was okay right? He thought to himself. Though the foreboding knot developing in his stomach told him otherwise.

Stacey jerked her head to the door. How could she have forgotten to call Sam? She shook her head at both herself and in response to Sam's question. "It's mom. She's having a bad day."

Sam knew exactly what a bad day meant…. It happened more often than not, but why were they going to the hospital over it? He quickly walked into the kitchen and sat the food down on the counter. This wasn't a bad day. It was worse. "Where is she?" He asked running back into the living room where his frazzled sister paced.

"Bedroom." Stacey gestured to the room that their dad had previously entered and then went about getting some other things together for the dreaded trip to the hospital. Going to the hospital was never a good thing for the Evans family. They rarely received good news.

Sam quickly entered his mother's bedroom and saw her weak form laying on the bed. She was pale, much more so than usual. He came up to her side and noticed a trash can, glancing quickly he saw what he was afraid to see. The dreadful sign that he was right. It wasn't just another bad day. There was blood involved. She had been vomiting up blood. The knot in his stomach tightened.

"Samuel." Mary said weakly wanting her son close. Sam's head immediately snapped towards his mother. Her eyes were weak and yet full of so much love.

"Carry her to the car for me son?" Dwight said. Sam nodded, his eyes never leaving Mary's as his father left the room.

"Sam." Mary said again. Her hand gently lifted off of the bed blindly searching for that of her son's.

"I'm here Mama. It's alright. We are gonna get you to the hospital. Everything will be fine." Sam said grasping his mother's hand. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his mother or himself with his little speech. He just knew that both of them needed to believe it in order to survive the day. Survive. It's what his mother had to do. The only of other option was… Sam blinked away the thought. There was no other option.

Gently, Sam placed one arm underneath his mother's upper back and his other under her knees. He picked her up effortlessly and held her close. She tried to smile at him, but it was barely there.

Mary lifted her hand to Sam's cheek, bringing his attention to her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Samuel. So very proud. I could never have asked for better children than you and your sister. So very proud."

"Don't talk like that Mama." Sam said willing the tears in his eyes to go away. He had to be strong. He was a man. He was supposed to be strong and hold his family together. "Don't talk like it's over. It's not over. We're taking you to the hospital and they are gonna help and then we're gonna bring you home to rest. That's how it always goes. Today is no different."

Mary tried yet again to smile at her son. "Always, such a good boy. A good man. I wish I was going to be around to watch as you become great. You will become great, Sam. I have no doubt in that."

"You gotta fight that kind of talk, Mama. It's not your time. You gotta be here when I get home so I can tell you about my big date, remember?" Sam begged, he pleaded anything to make his mother want to fight. She needed to fight.

"Oh Sam, I'm going to completely ruin your night if you go with us. You should be getting ready for Rachel, not going…"

"Ssh." Sam said quieting his mother. "There will be plenty of time to get ready. This will be just another short hospital visit, you just wait and see."

If Mary had the strength to cry she would have. She really was proud of the man her son had turned out to be. She and Dwight had raised him well. There were no reservations in her mind that Sam would always be that way. Even, long after she was gone.

Mary knew her time was near. She had allowed her family to avoid the conversations for far too long. She couldn't live forever, and she certainly couldn't live much longer with her body in it's weakened state.

The only thing she regretted with Sam, was that she allowed him to lose his faith. She knew faith was personal, people came to it upon their own terms. She didn't believe in forcing God on people, but surely there was something she could have done, something she could have said to make Sam understand - God always had a bigger plan. We didn't always see it, but it was always there waiting in the wings. She had an idea of what his plan may be concerning her and she was perfectly okay with it because she was certain of one thing - her family would be taken care of. Her family would ultimately be okay. It would take some time, but it would set them on the path they needed to be. Did she wish she could be around with them? Yes. Did she understand why she couldn't be? Yes. She only hoped that they too would one day come to the conclusions themselves of why she couldn't.

"Promise me something, Samuel?" Mary said suddenly after Sam had placed her in the car.

Sam looked up at his mother while helping her with the seat belt. "What's that, Mama?"

"Promise me, you won't let today ruin your night? Promise me, you won't cancel on Rachel because of all this? Promise me?" Mary didn't know why she felt this way. She just knew that Sam needed to go out with Rachel. She had never seen her son so happy and honestly, even though she didn't know the Broadway starlet- she felt like she was the one for her Sam. She could feel it in the air around her.

"Mama, you're gonna be fine…" Sam shrugged her off. Of course he would be going on his date because nothing was wrong. Sam completely ignored the voice in the back of his head that completely contradicted that. If he gave in that would be letting the cancer win. They weren't going to let the cancer win.

"Promise me, Samuel." Mary insisted. She needed to hear Sam say it. She needed him to continue on his path.

"I promise." Sam closed his eyes and then reopened then. Had he still been a believer he might had said a prayer. A prayer that this wasn't the beginning of the end. A prayer that he hadn't just promised his mother to go on with out her.

"Good boy." Mary said patting Sam's cheek before closing her eyes to rest. It had been such a long, long day and Mary was ever so tired. She just needed a rest, a small rest before they made it to the hospital.

* * *

It was the same old hospital the family knew well. Lima Memorial hadn't changed much through the years and yet it had. Or maybe they had? Each new time they visited seemed to put more strain on the Evans family than they wanted. Seemed to tear them apart just that much more. Everyone knew it couldn't go on much longer, but that was something that was forbidden to be said. No one would jinx the luck they had had and besides weren't some things better left unsaid? Shouldn't they spare themselves in some way? Or were they, in fact, hindering themselves by lack of acknowledgement? That was, again, another thing they all thought about, but never mentioned.

The taboo surrounding Mary's cancer was always palpable. The subject matter didn't go ignored, no not by anyone. They just didn't speak of it to each other. They didn't say the word. They didn't mention death. They thought that if they didn't allow it be an option, if they didn't allow it to be uttered, it would keep the inevitable from happening. But they, like so many others, had no real control of what would happen to the matriarch of the family. Still, they would cling to this believe as their only lifeline. Life. It was always the key word.

Hours went by as the doctor's located the source of today's problem. A ruptured ulcer. The family collectively relaxed. This they could deal with. Mary would be given some antibiotics and sent home. Today wasn't her day to say goodbye. Today she yet again defied the odds. But for how much longer?

So many close calls and yet every time they were spared the loss. It kept them going. It kept them sane. And yet it drove them all mad wondering what would happen next and if that would be the time in which they would all fall apart. It wasn't healthily that they didn't speak upon these things, these feelings they had, but they all dealt or rather didn't deal in their own way. It was just the way things were. Something that stemmed mostly from Dwight, who was never really a talker. Sadly, for all their positive speaking, the negativity was what haunted them most.

Sam walked out of the hospital and found a small secluded area he could have to himself. Then he cried with relief. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his mother. He would never be ready to say goodbye. He had had almost two years to get used to the idea- he would never be used to the idea. He refused. That very stubbornness was one of the only ways that he was truly like his father.

He wanted his mother to be there for the rest of his life. He wanted her to be at his wedding and to meet his children. When he found a new career, he wanted her there as support. He needed his mother. He was a grown man, but he wasn't ashamed to admit it. In a way, he idolized her. Life without her was no life at all.

It was times like these that Sam wished he could take her place. In his eyes, his mother was perfect. She could do so much good in the world if given the chance. What could he do? What was his purpose? Baseball? That was a laugh. Mary could be the next Mother Teresa- the world needed that. They didn't need another Mickey Mantle. So why was she the one stricken with the deadly disease? Why couldn't it had been him?

He rubbed his palms across his face and looked up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. How long had he even been out here? Squinting in the sunlight, he saw who the hand belonged to and was instantly thankful for it.

"You left your phone with Stace, she answered when I called." Puck said looking at his friend sorrowfully, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was lightly kicking the ground. He never really knew how to act in situations like these. Mama Evans was like a second mother to him. Well… if Puck was being honest, Mama Evans was a second mother to anyone who entered her household. The woman never met a stranger and loved more than anyone he's ever known.

Sam gave a small nod and then smiled lightly at Quinn as she removed her hand. He was grateful that they still cared enough to come. Most of his so called friends bailed at the idea of hanging out at a hospital long ago, but the two before him were always there. He felt bad once again about previously trying to push them away. He sure hadn't acted like he was appreciative in the past. Though he knew they understood, he resolved to change that. He wouldn't push his friends away any longer.

"Your mom? She's ok?" Puck could only hope it was ok to even ask the question at this point. Stacey had only told them they were at the hospital and Puck immediately knew where they needed to be.

Quinn had come along, no questions asked. She cared very much for Sam and his mother. She too had been treated like family and she appreciated it more than she had ever said. Perhaps, if things turned out alright she would spend some time sitting with Mama Evans. She liked to knit and Quinn was trying to learn. It would be a good thing, Quinn thought. Maybe, if things worked out like she thought they would, she could bring Rachel along. Mama Evans was going to love Rachel. She just hoped she got the chance to do it.

"Yeah. It's just a ruptured stomach ulcer." Sam assured his friends. "She'll be going home this afternoon." He stood up from the bench as the two sighed in relief. Sam knew they both felt strongly about his mother. Who wouldn't? She was like an angel living on Earth. It wasn't fair that God wanted her back.

"Do you… do you want me to call Rachel for you?" Quinn asked timidly. "I'm sure she would understand why you can't make it tonight." She had been contemplating texting Rachel on the way there but then thought better of it. Rachel didn't know about Sam's mother's illness yet and she and Puck had decided it wasn't for them to tell. Even if she knew how Rachel would handle it.

Sam shook his head and looked at his friends. Such wonderful friends. "No. Mom made me promise before we left that I wouldn't break my date tonight." He smiled just barely. Even with everything he had been through today he was amazed that just mentioning Rachel could bring a smile to his face. His gaze wandered a bit as he got lost in his thoughts of the brunette. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. Her voice. The way he felt around her. He really hoped things went well tonight.

Quinn nodded. "Ok…" She paused as if regarding whether she was making the right move. She wanted to tell Sam it was okay to talk to Rachel about his mother. It wouldn't scare her away or even be too heavy for a first date- not with her- Rachel was much too kind for that. And Quinn knew, she just knew that Rachel wouldn't pity him for it- she would just be there- because that is what Rachel does. It's a part of who she is. Quinn decided against it. She was afraid if she said anything Sam would go on the defensive and that's the last thing she wanted to happen. She could only hope that he would tell Rachel- it would help the other girl to understand so much more about him.

Unsure of what else to say she offered the boy a hug and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't turn her down. Before either knew it Puck had joined them and the three stood there off to the side of Lima Memorial next to the big fountain in a group hug of support that Sam hadn't even realized he needed until then. He had been wrong before thinking he could handle this all on his own. The longer the illness went on the more he realized he need people to lean on.

After a moment, they went back inside and found his family. Stacey and Dwight smiled at their presence. Both of them glad Sam had support outside of the family. As much as they knew it would hurt them when things went south, they both knew Sam would be the one that would need the support the most. He was far too much like Mary and often wore his heart on his sleeve. He felt much more deeply than either of them did. Not that they didn't feel, Sam just felt more. It was something that was difficult to explain unless you knew the family well.

They spent two more hours there sitting in the hospital together waiting for Mary's discharge. When the time finally came they all packed up and headed home. Puck and Quinn said their goodbyes as they parted ways and once Sam got his currently sleeping mother situated, he went upstairs and closed his door. Collapsing on the bed he stared at the ceiling and briefly wondered, why today?

He knew the transpired events would foreshadow tonight no matter how much he didn't want them to. He worried he would spend his time anxious over his mother's health instead of giving Rachel his full attention. He wondered if he should tell her about today or if it was too soon. Many thoughts flew in and out of his head until there was too much and he succumbed to sleep. A nap before he got ready for tonight surely wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"He isn't coming is he?" Rachel said slowly making her way downstairs. Sam was officially late. She had kept checking her phone, but there were no messages from him. She had debated on calling him or at least texting to see what it was that was keeping him, instead however she had been waiting in vain upstairs hoping he really wasn't going to stand her up.

Maybe she had had her reservations before, but now she was fully committed to this. She wanted this date with Sam more than anything at the moment and it saddened her to think maybe he wasn't as devoted to this as she. Rachel looked at her phone once more.

"Actually, he was here right on time." Hiram said walking over to the edge of the stairs and kissing his daughter on the cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

Rachel looked up from her phone confused. "What do you mean he was here on time? If he was then why hasn't he come to the door?" She asked worry evident in her eyes. Why wouldn't Sam come to the door? She was certain he was a gentleman? Oh my God, had he changed his mind? Was he trying to come up with the right words to tell her he didn't want to go out? A thousand over reactions flickered through Rachel's mind.

Shelby chuckled lightly at both her daughter's obvious panic and the boy's outside as well. Perhaps they were perfect for each other… then again being too much alike could be a bad thing. Shelby smiled- no, she liked the sound of perfect for each other much better. She wasn't sure why, but she liked Sam already. With everything Quinn had said, he would be much better for Rachel than any of the last guys she dated. She didn't know yet if he was Rachel's Mr. Forever, but she could certainly see him being Rachel's Mr. Right Now. Shelby was okay with that. She looked out the window again along with Hiram.

Leroy was the one to respond to his daughter, "I believe the boy's nervous. He's been sitting out there in his truck for the last fifteen minutes, opened and closed his door about five times." It certainly was a sight to watch. Every time they thought Sam was going to actually get out he would say something to himself and then proceed not to move. Once he even almost made it to the door but quickly ran back. If it weren't for the flowers they saw him pick up they would have thought he was going to leave. He hadn't yet made it back out the car.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she joined her parents to peer through the window to look out at her date who was sitting in his truck looking terribly nervous. It caused her to smile and bite her bottom lip. She found the moment endearing, but Rachel being well, Rachel, had had enough of waiting. She told her parents goodbye and made her way out of the door to Sam's truck. She opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

Sam, bless him, didn't even notice until she had shut the door. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with an explanation as to why he hadn't come to the door and properly picked her up, but it wouldn't really be appropriate at this point to tell her that he's never been more nervous about anything in his life, would it?

Rachel seemed to pick up on his internal debate and decided to break the ice herself, picking up a book that was sat on the dashboard. "I Am Number Four?"

Sam shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, Quinn gave it to me earlier. She- she brings me a book to read every now and then. I- I have dyslexia and she has been helping me with it since high school. Says I need to keep up with it and all that."

"I've never read the series," Rachel says. She wasn't trying to brush off the fact that Sam was dyslexic, she just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "I've heard it's pretty good, though I tend to stick to the classics and autobiographies."

"I haven't started it yet, but I can let you know how it is, if you want?" Sam said with a smile, thankful Rachel had skipped over the topic of his dyslexia all together. It was one of the many things he wasn't comfortable discussing and yet he had freely told her about it. It baffled him the mix of emotions Rachel made him feel.

"Yeah, that sounds- yeah I would like that." Rachel blushed slightly and ducked her head. The gazes that kept escaping the two of them were having an effect on her. They were simple, innocent even, but somehow implied more. When Rachel looked back up and met Sam's eyes, she knew then this wouldn't be the last time she gazed in them. In fact, she briefly thought about gazing in them the rest of her life, but quickly shook away the thought. It was much too soon for that. "Are those flowers for me by chance?" She asked pointing to the flowers still clutched in Sam's hand.

"Oh! Yeah." Sam said handing over the lilies to her. "Sorry I meant to bring them to you," He said pointing towards to her house. "But I guess I got distracted." Sam internally groaned. Where had all his game gone? How was he supposed to sweep Rachel off her feet with bumbling words and traitorous nerves?

"I love them." Rachel said shyly taking the flowers from him. She wished she could run back in the house and put them in some water, but at the same time she really didn't want to leave Sam's presence. She settled for sitting them down in-between their two seats.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked after a bit. He felt so lame. They should have already left by now. Actually, he should have been man enough to make it to the door, greeted Rachel there, gave her the flowers and then walked her back to his truck. From there he would have opened her door and they would have driven off to the restaurant sooner. Instead, he practically ruined everything. He felt he would be lucky to even make it through the night at this point. If things didn't change soon, things could be disastrous and Sam really didn't want this to be the last time he saw Rachel smile.

"Mmm hmm." Was the only answer Rachel could provide, words seeming to fail her at the moment as Sam flashed her a smile that turned her insides into complete mush. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering wildly. She may have not been used to the feeling but she welcomed it as long as it meant she could sit next to Sam like this. It didn't matter that things hadn't gone smoothly so far or that they hadn't even gone anywhere yet.

If truth be told both of them had it bad already and they barely even knew each other. Was this love at first sight? Was this what it was like to fall in love? Was this how forever felt? The questions were bubbling from both of the back of their minds and both tried desperately to ignore them. Each feeling it was too soon to be feeling such a way and yet neither unable to stop it. Only time would be able to answer their questions. Only time would be able to validate their feelings.

"Well then, let's go." Sam said as Rachel smiled back at him. There's another one, he thought. Only a million more and plus to go. It was something he thought he'd be okay with doing for the rest of his life. Yeah, that sounded like a good purpose to have- making Rachel Berry smile.

* * *

There is a definitive moment in the beginnings of a relationship where a choice has to be made. One has to choose whether the person in front of them is worthy of knowing the intimate details of their life now or choose to wait and see if they earn such a gift. At the Thai Jasmine Garden in downtown Lima, Ohio, Sam found himself at this impasse. It wasn't that he didn't want to trust Rachel. No trusting her wasn't really the issue. He was more worried about her being with him out of pity or perhaps even scaring her off. So when she brought up his family, after telling him all about hers, he mildly panicked.

"Okay, enough about my family. Let's hear about yours." Rachel said desperately to learn something useful about the mystifying man in front of her. She felt as if she were only receiving glimpses when she was more than willing to divulge everything. Maybe she was going too fast? But Sam was going to tell her things right? This wasn't going to be another one sided relationship? She had already had one of those and didn't like it at all.

"Well…" Sam said stalling. Does he tell her about his mother's illness? Would it ruin the first date mood? He looked at the woman in front of him, so happy and carefree. How would she react? Was it better to come out with it now or should he mention it at a later date? In that moment, he chose to wait and left out the part of his mother having cancer. Instead, he told her of his life in Georgia and then Lima. He skimmed over the parts that would have been foreshadowed by illness and hoped it was enough.

The conversations went on as they enjoyed their food and each other's company at the restaurant. Rachel felt like she was having the time of her life. There was something about Sam that made her- feel everything and she absolutely loved it. He had even brought her to a restaurant that had vegan options. That astounded her. The fact that she barely knew him and he had taken her values into account? None of her previous dates had ever done that. Sam was truly racking up the brownie points in Rachel's eyes.

Sam for his part was trying hard not to look at his phone. Not to call or text and check up on his mother. Sure it hadn't ended up being a terribly serious morning, but he was worried nonetheless. He instantly felt horrible for both not giving his complete attention to Rachel and also not being at home where he was surely needed. He was torn on where his responsibilities lied at this point. But he had made his mother a promise and he was keeping it. And Rachel- Rachel did make him smile. He enjoyed her company. He just wished he could get this morning out of his head.

The further into the night they went, the more Rachel noticed Sam's distance. She had felt early on that things were going well and yet Sam seemed disinterested now. Maybe she talked too much? Was she being too self involved? She knew it could be one of her faults. Perhaps he's realized he doesn't really like her. She gave a small smile as the waiter came and took their plates away. The date was most likely over now. "Sam?" Rachel asked in one last attempt to fully garner his attention.

Sam shook his head realizing he had become lost in his thoughts. "I'm sorry Rachel." He began.

"It's okay." She interrupted thinking he was apologizing for even asking her out. "We can just go home. Pretend this never happened if you want? I know I can be verbose and…"

Sam was puzzled. Did Rachel not want to be here? Was he that lost in his thoughts a moment ago? "Do you… Have you not… Do you want to go home, Rachel? If you do, I will of course take you, but I do have more planned for this evening." He said quickly adding in the last sentence. He didn't want this date to end. Not like this. He needed to find a way to get his head back on straight.

Rachel's eyes widened when she realized she must have read things wrong. "No!" She countered. "I- I thought maybe you had lost interest. You seemed kind of dazed momentarily. I thought it had something to do with me."

Sam reached across the table and took her had in his. Four eyes focused on the gesture. "It doesn't have to do with you." In a split second Sam decided to lay everything down on the line. Win or lose- Rachel would know it all. "I'm sorry if I got distracted. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Instantly Rachel worried. The light in Sam's eyes had significantly dimmed. She didn't like the sadness she saw there. Though this was their first date, she felt compelled to comfort him. "Sam, is everything ok?"

"No." He answered as Rachel looked on. "I- My…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can tell, whatever it is, it's weighing heavily on your mind. But despite my long windedness I am a really good listener."

Sam smiled. It was the reassurance he needed to say what he said next. "My mother was in the hospital this morning." He said plainly trying to keep his emotions from betraying him. When he noticed the empathetic look on Rachel's face he went on. "It wasn't serious this time, but she- she has cancer. Stage 4 Melanoma."

"Oh Sam." Rachel said giving his hand a squeeze. What she really wanted to do was give the boy a hug, but was unsure if that was proper first date etiquette. She thought briefly of throwing etiquette out the window, but then Sam began to speak again.

"She was diagnosed back in October of 2012 and given six months to live. She's been fighting for almost two years now." Sam gave a ghost of a smile mentioning his mother's will to survive. Something he had clung so dearly to the last couple of months.

"She must be a very strong woman." Rachel said surprising Sam. He hadn't expected her to focus on the positive. Actually he wasn't sure what he expected, but it was a good surprise. It brought him a hope he had been longing for the whole night through.

"Yeah, she is." He said with a smile that Rachel matched. She was just happy to see it again. No one could truly make situations like these better, but maybe she could help take away some of the pain. She was surely willing.

"Is that the 'personal reasons' you left baseball for?" Rachel asked trying to keep the conversation going. She didn't want to push Sam, but if talking about these things helped then she would at least keep asking questions until he changed the subject. Then she would drop it.

Sam nodded. "What good are dreams if the people you love aren't there to share them with you?" Sam shrugged. Was he screwing up their entire evening? Damn it. He wasn't sure if he was doing anything right tonight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for tonight to be so heavy."

"No Sam, it's completely understandable. It sounds like you've been through a great deal today. We don't have to finish the date if you want. We could rain check the rest?" Rachel offered. She really didn't want that, but right now she wasn't sure if Sam was as invested as she was. Or maybe it wasn't that he wasn't invested, it was just that there were more important things on his mind. She couldn't expect to be his certain of attention yet. Though she had a small hope that one day she would be just that.

"No!" He quickly replied. "I mean… I would very much like to continue. I promise I'll give you my full attention for the rest of the night. I think- I think I just needed to get that off my chest." Sam slightly panicked. 'Please don't say you want to go home,' he thought. 'Please say you'll stay. That I haven't ruined everything.'

"Okay." Rachel said with a small smile. She certainly didn't think things were going to go this way this evening, but she wasn't unhappy with it. What Sam had told her required a lot on his part and she felt honored that he felt able to share it with her. It was obvious that the subject was a hard one for him to talk about.

They left the Thai Jasmine and Sam drove them to Schoonover Park. Rachel's smile widened. Maybe she wasn't an outdoorsy kind of girl, but she could definitely appreciate the romanticism of it all. That and maybe, with Sam's influence, nature was growing on her. She found that after their night at the lake, she didn't mind being outside so much. She didn't even remember bugs bothering her or becoming too hot. Though if she was being honest, It was most likely because all of her attention was focused on Sam. Nothing else had mattered.

Sam went around the truck to Rachel's door and promptly opened it for her. Rachel wasn't used to such things. Never had she dated such a gentleman and she wondered if it had anything to do with his southern heritage or if it was just the way he had been raised. Regardless, she was captivated by it. She felt as if she were in a movie and well- being an actress- she really liked that. What she liked even more was that there was no acting involved at all. Everything was seamless. Everything was right.

Sam took Rachel's hand and helped her from the truck. He had been taught long ago how to behave around a lady and he wasn't about to forfeit those manners now. He had this inherit need to treat her as royalty. The fact that it was ingrained in him since birth, however, was really irrelevant. He felt he would act this way nonetheless. A bright smile crossed his face when, instead of dropping his hand, Rachel linked her fingers into his. The intimate gesture only fueled him to make the most of this night with the woman beside him.

They walked along the pathway that led to the observatory and talked about meaningless things that weren't even in the slightest meaningless to one another. Favorite colors and movies. Music and books. Each soaking in the other's information. Each painting a picture they both intended to keep forever.

Rachel squealed at the entrance of the observatory once she realized Sam had intended to take her there. She had never been before and with her fascination with stars it was perfect. Though it was something Sam hadn't accounted for, as he didn't know her obsession with stars (albeit usually gold), he liked how it worked out.

The observatory was a place he had visited many times. As a child, he and his father would sit in the fields for hours star gazing, but once they moved to Lima the he found himself stealing time away here. He told Rachel of how when life felt so overwhelming, he would just come here and be reminded that there was a vast universe out there and suddenly his problems didn't seem so big. Rachel smiled at the story.

"Tell me about that one." She said as she pointed out a star. She wasn't sure at first if Sam would even be able to provide information, but was pleasantly surprised when he did. So she continued asking questions as Sam continued answering.

Sam smiled as Rachel had showed interest in one of his hobbies. It was nice to know he had made a good choice in coming here. They thanked the man who ran the place, as he had opened it up just for them (Sam's frequent visits had paid off in more than one way), and exited the building with excitement bubbling through their veins.

As they walked hand in hand towards the river over look, Sam noticed that a small festival was going on. One of the local bands was currently playing and he looked over at Rachel and asked her if she would like to check it out. She nodded quickly as she beamed at him. Rachel had thought tonight couldn't have gotten more perfect up until that moment. But she was wrong. Things were getting better and better. She was pretty sure that this would go down in history as the best date ever. At the very least, the best date she had ever been on.

They stood at the edge of the small crowd as the old timers finished their song. They broke hands to clap and smiled as the front man called out for requests. Without pause Sam yelled out, "Van Morrison, Brown Eyed Girl."

The singer looked out across the crowd to where Sam and Rachel stood. He smiled when he spotted the couple. "Alright. This is for the young man in the back and his brown eyed girl." Rachel blushed at the comment. She wasn't Sam's girl, at least not yet, but she definitely didn't mind the sound of that. It was something she was finding herself hoping for.

As the first notes rang out, Sam looked over to Rachel with what she could only describe as pure unadulterated happiness. "May I have this dance?" He asked slightly bowing and offering his hand.

Rachel nodded giddily at him as she took his hand and they began to move. Rachel loved that Sam was such an eloquent dancer. He twirled her around and she laughed happily. Long forgotten was the heavily revelations from earlier on in the night.

When the song was over, they both clapped heartily and smiled at one another. Sam felt that he had smiled so much in the last hour that it would possibly stay there permanently. He liked the new feeling. He liked the high he got from being around Rachel. He could honestly say it was something he had never experienced before, but boy did he want to experience it again and again.

Sam motioned his head back toward the river and Rachel reached for his hand weaving her fingers with his. She honestly felt that she would follow him wherever he wanted to go at this point. It may have just been the first date, but she already knew she was falling for the man and fast. From what she had already learned, he was everything she wanted that she never knew she needed and everything she needed that she never knew she wanted. She almost wanted to chastise herself for thinking such things so early on. She didn't know Sam that well yet. But almost turned into not a chance as the two looked out over the Ottawa River.

"It's beautiful." Rachel said looking at the scenery. The moonlight glistened off of the water and the breeze lightly blew the branches of the trees.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sam said eyes on Rachel. He wasn't just saying it in order to garner her praise, he meant it.

Rachel laughed. "What a line." She turned to look at him, he was closer than she expected. "Tell me, Sam. Does that one work with all the girls?"

"I don't know." He said reaching to move the hair out of her face. "I've only ever used it on you." It was cheesy, but Rachel couldn't help but swoon. She leaned into his touch and he stepped even closer. "I would really like to kiss you right now." He whispered. Both close enough now to share each other's breath.

Rachel closed her eyes as the moment was too much to take in. "So kiss me." She whispered back. She didn't have to tell Sam twice and her lips were suddenly encased in his. His hands trailed from her face to pull her waste in closer as her hands moved upward to the back of his neck. The kiss became heated quickly and was broke only when the need to breathe became too much. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again." Rachel said, slightly panting, as she stared into the dark green eyes in front of her.

Sam lifted Rachel up causing her to squeal and set her on the flat fence post. She recovered quickly and wrapped her arms his neck fully and her legs around his waste. They kissed once more, more passionately than before- if that was possible. The attraction had been evident from the start, but once the match was lit the flame ran wild. There was no going back now, not that either wanted to. No this was something so pure, so deep, that even they didn't realize what was happening in their minds- their hearts.

The date was over far too soon for the couple's liking. Sam drove Rachel home and walked her to the door. Their kiss was chaste this time as prying eyes watched from the windows and they both smiled lost in each other's eyes. The thought of separating felt emptying.

"Can I see you again?" Sam asked reluctantly pulling away from Rachel, leaving them with only their hands grasped.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Rachel asked blushing at her own forwardness. What was it about Sam that made her so bold?

"I have to work tomorrow." Sam frowned at his answer. "But I'm free this weekend." He added.

Rachel bit her lip shyly and nodded. "You'll call me then?"

"Honestly?" Sam said with a boyish grin. "I'll definitely call you tomorrow."

Neither were worried about how fast they were moving or that they both seemed too eager. They were far too caught up in this new romance. The two stayed like that hands swinging and staring into each others eyes until they heard someone clear their throat.

"You two going to stand out here all night?" Hiram asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. When did her daddy come outside and why did he have to ruin the moment? She was an adult after all. She could do as she pleased.

"No." Rachel said pointedly. She was irritated now and it was only worse that, at the presence of her father, Sam dropped her hands. "Sam was just saying good night. You can go back inside now, Daddy." She said glaring at him slightly.

"It's alright." Sam said gaining back her attention. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Rachel's smile wasn't quite as big as she didn't want Sam to leave, but she nodded nonetheless. "Yes. Talk to you tomorrow."

Sam awkwardly waved at the two Berry's standing on the porch as he made his way back to his truck. He wasn't yet ready to meet the parents fully. Not that he was afraid either… well maybe a little nervous. Still, that could come at another time. Tonight he'd rather leave it at just the two of them. He smiled up at her as his engine roared to life and didn't drive away until she smiled back before going inside. Despite the interruption from her father and the talk of his mother, things had gone wonderfully. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Hell, with Rachel by his side, nothing could really be wrong could it?


End file.
